The story of our love life
by hookswanhearts
Summary: a series of sexy one shots that tell the story of Hook and Emma
1. The First Time

Emma Swan sat in her parents loft contemplating what came next. Everything with Killian was getting very real. Every person she had ever been with was dead. She had said that to Killian just before he had kissed her so passionately in the street earlier that night. She had never wanted anyone. She had always believed that love would make her weak. Now she wanted so badly to be with him. She had never wanted any man the way she wanted him. She wasn't sure if she loved him yet, but she wanted to try to. That scared her more than anything else. David and Mary Margaret would be asleep by now. They had no right to be angry with her for sneaking out. She was a grown woman and she could do as she pleased.

She slipped on her sexiest pair of underwear and her matching bra. She was hopeful that tonight would be the her first time with a pirate. She hopped into her bug and drove to granny's. She wondered faintly if it was too late as it was nearing 11:30. She would probably wake Killian. She couldn't care, she wanted to see him. She walked to the hallway and made her way to his door. she turned and walked away two times before getting up her courage and finally knocking. She waited impatiently for him to come to the door. When he did she nearly stopped in her tracks, she vaguely wondered if her mouth was watering. He was standing in the doorway of his room, his hair tousled and even more unruly then normal. His eyes were drunk with sleep, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. His chest was completely bare.

"Sorry I woke you." She said his eyes were examining her as if she were a snack. She wanted to push him against the door that second and just take him.

"has something happened love?" he questioned. "is something wrong with Henry?" she was instantly moved by how his thoughts went to the people she cared most about.

"No Hook, nothing is wrong I just…" She trailed off looking for the correct words "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to know if you were still up. Sorry I woke you for no reason."

"I'm not, you never need a reason to come to me." He paused "I will always be here if you need me." She was moved yet again by his words. She grinned happily

" Can I come in?" she asked her grin turning wicked.

"Yes." He said. Her eyes were now locked on his. She walked around him as he shut and latched the door. The instant the lock clicked he was kissing her. She was shocked and pleased as she felt her back hit the recently closed door. Their lips were warring with each other, bruising each other with violent pleasure. She could feel his need and his anticipation. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she sucked it pleasingly. He let out with moan of pleasure. He pulled away and looked at her for the first time.

"You bloody minx." He said with his cocky pirate smile she began to lead him toward the bed.

"Pirate." She uttered nipping his ear with her teeth. His expression suddenly changed.

"Swan." He said her name almost like a prayer. He was struggling and she could see it. "We shouldn't."

"Why?" she asked sounding a little hurt.

"because, you are no common whore to me. I…" He paused not sure what to say. " I care about you, I don't want you to think our relationship is just about this." He looked her up and down hungrily again.

"I care about you too." she said fisting her hand through his hair now "that's why I want you to make love to me. It's what I want. Killian I want you."

He starred a her for a second clearly surprised before he took her hand. He lead her to the bed surrendering to her as he sat down next to her. The pace and vibe were different now. He touched her softly as if she were precious. Almost as if he was afraid she might shatter. She began to kiss him again her hands running through the chest hair on his perfectly muscled body. His good hand found its way under her shirt and began teasing her nipple through her bra.

"Take it off." She whispered to him her mind exploding with his touch. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head. His tongue ticked against his teeth as he saw the bra. He ravaged her breasts for a moment licking the spot just above her nipple. Then he made surprisingly short work of the bra for a man with only one hand. It slid off revealing bare breasts.

"You like them." She said as he studied them. His hand made contact again. She moaned as he nipped her neck with his teeth, working her nipple with his hand.

"You are perfect. I like every detail of you." He said as his lips reached her nipple. He nibbled on it playfully. She cried out a little in response. Pleasure coursing through her whole body she could feel that her center was wet and swollen in anticipation. She reached down and found the bulge in his pants. She ran her hand up and down his length only the thin pajama bottoms as a barrier. She could feel that he was very well endowed. He moaned now biting down harder on her nipple.

" too many clothes." He muttered fumbling one handed with her jeans. His hook was on top of the dresser she noticed for the first time. She never seen him with just his stub.

" I agree" she said he got her jeans down just as she grabbed his pants and pulled them off. His enormous cock was in full view for her now. She grabbed it pushing him onto the bed stroking his full length. His fingers found her clit and began rubbing it. He knew what he was doing. She began to buck a little at his touch. He slid two fingers inside her as she continued to stroke him. Both of them moaning incoherent words. Suddenly he shifted her his naked body now on top of hers. She tried to find his cock with her hand again, but he stopped her. He began trailing kisses down her body as she whined from the pleasure of his fingers scissoring inside of her. He worked her clit with his thumb, as he kissed her nipple than dipped his tongue into her belly button teasingly. She shuttered as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"I want to taste you as you cum." He said she loved that type of dirty talk. She was so turned on she nearly came as he plunged his mouth onto her his fingers still inside her. he spread her wide fucking her with his tongue. She could feel herself starting to convulse. He pushed harder as she moved up and down, desperate for release. Finally her walls shook and she cried out her whole body shaking. Killian lapped at it bringing ecstasy to her again.

"You taste amazing." He said. She was certain his mouth was covered in her but she didn't care. She missed him wildly as he made his way up to her mouth again still on top of her. She could feel his erection still digging into her thigh. She grabbed his cock and guided him to her rubbing the lips of her vagina with its tip. He moaned a little now. She liked the sound. She did it more teasing him, but not yet letting him break into her.

"Is it okay? Are you sure you don't want me to wear a condom?" he asked he had only recently learned of them.

"pill." She said. "and I want you flesh on flesh." She admitted his eyes looked feral now desire taking him.

"Are you ready?" he asked his penis was so close.

"fuck me Killian." She managed and he plunged in. There was a little bite of pain as his cock stretched her as far as she would go. Then she felt pleasure as he pulled nearly all the way out and pushed in again very slowly. His face was locked on hers eyes open and watching her. His eyes were full of glassy pleasure.

"So tight and so wet." He said moving in and out in slow excruciating thrusts. She moved now hunger taking her as she enjoyed being one with him. His face was full of love. His eyes not leaving here. She cried out again as she felt him get the entire length in for the first time. He was almost too big, but she enjoyed it. He moved finding the spot inside that made her scream.

"Fuck Killian." She cried " keep fucking me right there." She managed he thrust violently now hitting her g-spot again and again. She felt the sensation again as she exploded. He slowed for a second riding out her orgasm. She shifted now sitting up so that she could ride him. He groaned in pleasure keeping pace with her as she rode, bucking and wiggling. He was ravenous for her. Speeding his pace more then he had intended nearly pushing too far. He reached forward and began playing with her Clit while he penetrated her. He watched as their bodies met again and again in pure ecstasy. She moaned and he could feel her tightening again. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer

"Cum with me Love." He begged his eyes beginning to glass over she felt herself nearly there. His fingers rubbing her and driving her wild. She screamed violently as her walls began to spasm again and Killian emptied into her orgasm meeting orgasm.

She collapsed onto his chest nearly instantly he was still inside her, but he was spent. She let out a sigh of pleasure as his hand began to stroke her hair. They said nothing as they lay in the moonlit room holding each other.

"that was…" Killian said his hand now tracing the curves of her side.

"….amazing." Emma smiled.

"did I hurt you?" he asked noticing she made a slight wince as she stood to clean herself.

"I will probably be a little swore tomorrow." She admitted her vagina had never been so stretched before. She didn't admit that he was by far the largest man she ever been with. " but it was worth it." She made her way to the bathroom to clean up. Once she was out he had pulled the covers over himself but was laying watching her walk naked through his room. He was taking in every part of her, as if afraid she might disappear. She went to find her panties and began to dress.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she put her legs in her pants.

"Going." She admitted.

"Please stay with me." He said his sultry blue eyes pleading. She wasn't one to stay the night, but this was different.

"I really shouldn't. My parents might have questions."

" If you don't stay, I will feel like…" he trailed off "like this might not ever happen again. Please don't go."

"Fine." She smiled moved by how this fearsome pirate could break her down " but you're the one who will have to explain tomorrow to David." She teased.

"I really don't care as long as you are here when I wake up."

"I will be." She said removing her pants as she nestled against him he wrapped his arm around her protectively. Just as she was about to fade completely, her mind nearly turned of she felt him kiss her brow. She laid still sleep nearly taking her.

"I love you Emma Swan." She heard Killian say just before she drifted off.


	2. The Pirate

Killian ran as fast as he could onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. His heart was racing. Emma had said it was an emergency. They hadn't been able to be completely alone together since the night she had put his heart back in. The snow queen had been stopped but everyone was celebrating. No one would let them have a few hours to just be together. Now he feared a new threat had already begun. He wondered if he and Emma would ever have a normal life. He also secretly wondered if Emma wanted a life with him at all. About twenty minutes earlier he had gotten a text message stated that there was and emergency. Emma had told him to meet her on the Jolly and not to tell anyone where he was going. He was prepared to save her from some new villain. He got on board and found Emma's red leather jacket draped over the steering wheel. It told him that she was already on the ship.. Killian had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He wandered the deck wondering where Emma was. He checked the crew quarters and didn't find her. After a few moments more he finally moved down to the captain's quarters. He was surprised to find the door unlocked. He was certain he had locked it before leaving. His mind instantly hoped it had been Emma who had picked the lock.

"Emma you here?" He said as he entered the cabin. Then his tongue nearly hit the floor. Emma was standing in front of his desk her hair in a cascade around her she was wearing his Victorian duster jacket, and one of his old navy hats. He let out a groan as he realized she was wearing nothing else. Her breasts were peaking out from the open front of the coat. She looked amazing and he wanted to devour her. She walked up to him the coat still covering most of her body.

"You like it?" she asked still watching him struggle to keep himself contained she could see he was already hard for her.

"This was your emergency?" he moaned as she bit his ear. He was grateful for the fact that nothing appeared to be wrong.

"I really really missed you this last week" she admitted. "I want to make love to my pirate and I needed you alone for that. I need an excuse to see you alone. I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"I was pretty scared. but I'm glad you did." He teased, his leather modern jacket had just landed on the floor of the cabin and she was working on his t-shirt He lifted his arms and let her pull it over his head. His bare chest was exposed to her now and she ran her fingers though his chest hair. He shifted starting to work the mechanism that kept his hook on. She couldn't understand why he always removed it during sex. She reached to stop him.

"Please leave it on." She pleaded. His eyes filled with thrill and a hint of danger. He stopped and starred her up and down her breasts now visible through the opening in the coat. "I want the pirate."

"The pirate you will get then." He promised his eyes becoming even more dangerous. He was afraid to be like this with Emma. He loved her and didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he wanted to let the beast out. She had asked for the pirate. This one time he would let the gentlemen go an give the lady her pirate. He grabbed her hip with his hook pulling her close to him his hips thumping against her naked body in the coat. She could feel his erection through his jeans. He bit her neck hard, sucking. She knew he would leave a mark but she didn't care. She leaned forward to kiss him but his hook found her hair and pulled her mouth away from his. He leaned in and whispered. "I want you to take me in your mouth wench." The raw carnal tone of it had her on her knees freeing him from his jeans. He looked briefly guilty as his eyes met hers. In his time, men went to whores for a blowjob. They would never dream of getting one from a woman they courted and had affection for. He had been with many barmaids and whores, but never had he found a woman who pleased him like Emma did. Emma had assured him she liked to pleasure him. He let her, even though the gentleman in him wanted to stop her. His hook still holding her hair back she licked down the vein in his cock. He twitched a little as she flicked her tongue teasing the slit and tasting precum. She smiled as she took the tip into her mouth her tongue moving around it as she went. He had been told before that he was a very large man, but Emma didn't seem to mind. She took all of him in her mouth now lightly raking her teeth up and down his shaft. He struggled not to thrust his hips too hard not wanting to gag Emma. He could control himself and he began thrusting his hips, guiding her with the hook in her hair. He thrust hard a few times involuntarily , but she didn't seem to mind. She sucked harder. Just as he was about to release into her mouth he stopped her. He would be one with her tonight.

"What shall I do now captain." She said. The coat billowed around her again as she stood. His pants and underwear had fallen down to his ankles he stepped free of them.

"Turn your back to me." He said "and get up against my desk" she followed his instructions turning her back to him now he peeled the coat up enough to see her body. He smiled spanking her lightly once on the ass. She laughed. His hand wrapped around her finding her breast and pinching her nipple she seemed surprised as he reached around touching the cold metal of the back side of the hook to her clit. He rubbed back and forth pleasing her. Surprised moans came from her throat.

"Killian wow I didn't know you could." She smiled the metal still rubbing her. "Its cold but its so nice."

"it's captain love." He said but there was too much affection in it. He switched to his good hand now. Penetrating her with his fingers. She cried as he made short work of bringing her to her first orgasm still rubbing the hook against her while his fingers danced inside her. "tell me what you want." he said positioning his tip over the folds of her as she pleaded.

"I don't fucking want anything captain." She managed. "It's need. I need you to fuck me." The desperation was thick in her voice Killian gave a few more teasing entries nearly as desperate himself but he wanted to make her scream for him. She reached her hand around desperate for him. She was touching herself with the other hand. When he couldn't hold anymore he shoved himself inside to the hilt. She screamed in both agony and ecstasy. He pulled out slowly wriggling as he went. She screamed even more. Muffled cries of captain falling from her lips. Then he plunged in again. Her fingers were white knuckled from gripping the desk as he began to move in and out of her she pushed her back into him again and again. He played with her clit with his hand his hook was on her side now helping to pull their bodies together and apart. She came violently her walls swallowing him. He had to pull out to stop from following her. He turned her to face him now. He hitched her butt onto the desk and penetrated her again, she looked at him her eyes full of tears as she saw his. He knew they were happy tears. She didn't have to tell him that she loved him, for him to know it was true. As much as he wanted to here her say it to him. In that moment, it didn't matter she had shown him The mood changed he lifted her, his cock still all the way inside her. He bounced her a few times as he carried her to bed. She sighed with pleasure.

"my Emma." He said as he lay down on top of her careful not to separate from her the entire time. He rode her hard again pounding himself in and out. She watched the spot where their bodies met. As their eyes locked again he was desperate for his release she moaned cumming hard again as he felt himself go over.

"my Killian." She smiled up at him as he collapsed on top of her finally sated.


	3. I love you

This was truly one of those times Emma hated living in a small town. She loved the people in the town of Storybrooke, she really did. She was their sheriff, and they trusted her. At the moment though she wanted to murder all of them. Three hours earlier they had all gotten back from their quest to save Killian. The underworld had been perilous and they were all lucky to have come back alive. She had succeeded and brought Killian back with them. The moment they had gotten back, Mary Margaret had invited the entire town to a party. She hadn't even had a chance to kiss the man she had gone to hell and back to save. Emma just wanted 24 hours. She wanted to talk about everything and to show him how much she still loved him. Instead they were required to meet the whole town at grannies for a celebration. Emma could literally feel the need bubbling within her. Every time Killian looked at her with those haunting blue eyes she wanted to jump him in front of everyone.

Killian was still shocked to be back. He had been touched more than anyone knew when she had come for him. His time in the underworld had been brief, but he wasn't ready to go back anytime soon. He and Emma needed time alone. They had a lot to work out. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted her. They had been through a lot in the last few months and he missed just being with her. He could feel their mutual heart thundering. He felt the spark of want deep in his belly. It had been too long since they had made love.

"If we don't leave soon, there may be a scene your parents should never see Swan." Killian said his tongue flicking to the spot on her neck he knew she loved.

"I know." She said her hand creeping a little too high on Killian's thigh. He moaned at the contact. Gods he loved her. In the last few weeks he had done nothing but hurt her. Yet, she had still come to the underworld for him. She had still wanted to share her heart with him. He wanted to show her that he would never hurt her like that again. They were forever now.

"One more hour." She begged. "than we can go home." The idea that they had a home together overwhelmed him. His mind flashed to her writhing with need for him on every surface of it. They no longer needed to steal time, they could just to be together. Killian was sucked out of his reverie when he heard glass clinking at the front of the diner. He looked up to see Emma standing near the counter. Every eye in the room was on her now.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out to welcome back Killian. Thank you for supporting us. Killian has changed, he is a true hero now. As you know he wasn't always the person he is today. But he is a strong and good man. I love him more then even he knows." She paused the room filling with cheers. Killian made his way to the front now. He struggled to keep their kiss chaste as their lips met. He couldn't show her how much he needed her.

"We have a request for all of you." He teased looking directly at Emma's family. Earlier she had told him what she wanted. Now he was going to ask for it. "As soon as we leave here tonight, The next 24 hours are about Emma and me." Several people nodded. Regina winked at Emma. She tried hard not to blush.

"I know that I am your sheriff and that I have responsibilities to this town, but David will help if you need him . Unless the world is literally coming to an end, I am not to be bothered." Emma finished. She hoped she didn't sound too rude. Killian grabbed her from behind happy to just hold her. Everyone laughed and nodded in surprise agreement. Even David seemed to be understanding, though Emma could see he didn't want to think about what would be happening in the next 24 hours.

A few minutes later they had said their last goodbyes. They walked to the car hand in hand. When they had made their way to Emma's bug, Killian grabbed her. He pulled her lips to his nearly bruising her with the force of the kiss.

"I need you so bad Swan. It physically hurts." He said his hips jutting into hers as they kissed.

"I know." She managed biting his ear. "home." She managed starting the engine and pulling from the curb. She drove like a woman possessed. Killian touching her in distracting ways that made her nearly wreck twice. She laughed as they stepped out of the car. He didn't even try to hide his desire for her now. He lifted her from her feet and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her through the front door. She didn't even care what the neighbors though about her. In that moment it was just her and her pirate. As soon as the door was shut, he pressed her back against it. His teeth biting her neck hard enough to leave marks. It hurt a little but she loved it. Her red leather jacket landed in a thud on the floor. His long duster joined it on the floor in seconds. He carried her farther into the house, their tongues warring the entire time. He set her down on the couch gently. His body was on top of hers in seconds.

He worked his way down, kissing her mouth, sucking her neck, than the just visible Valley between her breasts. She knew she would be covered in marks and she didn't care. She was his. She wanted him to brand her with his kisses. He pulled her sweater up over her head revealing a lacy green bra underneath. His hips moved into her creating friction even through their clothes. She was overwhelmed by his touch. She could feel the flood of emotion running through her.

"I love you." She said unable to hold it in anymore as he began to play with her nipple. He stopped instantly. He looked at her reverently. Eyes filling a little. He crushed her lips with his mouth again.

"Gods Emma I love you too." He said when they came up for air again. "I-I never thought I deserv…"

"shhh.." She said her lips found him again tenderly. "it's you and me now. Never doubt that. I am in this now forever Killian." At that he was moving down her body again the hunger was back in his eyes. She cooed as his mouth found her nipple again. He reached around and managed to unhook her bra. He slid it off of her. She watched his eyes as he took in her breasts.

"So perfect." He said then he was kissing down her body finding her belly button and the waistline of her pants. She grabbed at him pulling off the shirt he wore, longing to feel his skin against hers. He slid her pants down revealing the matching green lace panties that went with the bra. He wanted to taste her, but right now they needed each other more. He climbed back up her body. Shoving the panties to one side and putting two fingers inside her. She cried out as his thumb found her clit. She screamed fumbling desperately with his jeans, trying desperately to free him from them. She looked at his cock as she got them down. She hadn't forgotten how large he was or how it felt when he filled her. She ached for him. However this time she longed to savor him. Time had never let her do that before. She had always felt like they were on borrowed time . Now, she could savor every inch of him. He groaned a little as she shifted moving on top of him on the couch, his fingers still scissoring inside of her. She could feel herself starting to fall as he worked her. She turned her body, leaned down and took his tip in her mouth her core still facing toward his face. He gasped, not expecting her mouth.

"Fuck Emma." He said his fingers going erratic inside her as she worked him. Her tongue flicked his tip teasing again before she took him the rest of the way. He screamed in pleasure, rocking his hips into her mouth. She loved that she could do this to him. He pounded her with his fingers now. Her release washed over her while he was still in her mouth. She struggled not to bite him. He thrust into her mouth three more times before choking out words. "stop Emma. If you don't stop it will be too late and I need to be inside you." She pulled him out with a pop. He shuttered. A little trying to control himself. She let him take her now, flipping so that he was back on top of her. She grabbed him, guiding him to her entrance as she spread herself for him. He rubbed against her several times teasingly.

"Please hook." She whispered in his ear. This wasn't just about sex today this was love making. She desired nothing more than to be one with the man she loved. "take me." His tip entered her and slowly he pushed in until his entire length was deep inside her. She cried out as she felt his pelvis touch her clit. This was as close as two people could possibly be. He was so big, and he filled her completely. He lifted himself nearly all the way out then plunged in again. Emma cried out in ecstasy. He smiled at her his eyes watching her as he drove into her folds slowly.

"I love how you feel around me." He whispered in her ear nipping it. "so tight and wet."

"More." She begged. The slow pace killing her. He moved faster now thrusting and occasionally rocking. He was driving her mad her vision was red and around the edges. A part of her long to take control and just fuck him senseless, but she knew this wasn't the time for that. She raked her fingers violently across his back as he hit the spot that made her see stars. The scratches seemed to turn him on even more. He fucked her wildly now slamming in and out.

"Please tell me again." He begged softly his voice shaking he was very close. Emma was so close herself, but she managed to speak knowing that was what he needed.

"I love you Killian Jones." She said. He found her clit rubbing her as he finally pushed her over. Her release triggered his. She felt him throbbing inside her as he spilled into her. He laid his head between her breasts and listened peacefully to her heart beat, noticing that his own was now in perfect sync.

"I missed you so much." He admitted. She smiled down at him, her hands in his hair. He got up and put his hand out for her. She took it. They went to the bathroom to clean up. Emma laughed a little as they went back out to the living room. "What love?" He asked.

"it's only been an hour and a half." She smiled. "what are we supposed to do with rest of our time?" He cocked and eyebrow at her. The look always melted her heart.

"I can think of a few things." He teased. Soon he was carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.


	4. I love you Part 2

Killian set Emma down on their bed. His recovery time was absolutely astounding. He was already hard as a rock again. Emma smiled as he set her down. Her blonde hair fanned out around her. He loved the way her hair smelled. She looked at him her eyes filled with love.

"So what now Pirate." She teased. Her eyes were more dark now. He knew that her most wicked thoughts had returned. He was ready to touch her again. Shocked that he was so ready again.

"It's my turn Princess." he said teasing her back. He knew she hated to be thought of as a princess. Right now it turned her on. Only for him. She would only ever be like this with him. He reached down and kissed her foot. She moaned as he touched her. He ghosted his hand up her leg his lips slowly kissing up her body. As his lips reached her inner thigh she groaned a little.

"Please Killian I need you." She said. He kissed her folds now. She let out a little mew of frustration. He inhaled relishing in the scent of her. He licked his flattened out tongue against her two times slowly. She found his fingers with hers and laced them together. Using the grip for leverage.

"You taste like Heaven." He said than he flicked his tongue inside of her hole She let out a pleasure filled moan. He grinned as her body involuntarily rocked against his face He used his nose to rub her clit. Lapping her like she was the best thing he had ever tasted. He released his grip on her fingers bringing them down and shoving two inside her, his tongue still working her.

"I'm gonna..." She let out a cry. He could feel how close she was. He needed to taste her orgasm.

"Come for me my love." He managed. His thumb found her clit now.

"Oh FUCK!." She screamed her body exploding. He licked at her violently desperate to taste more. He pulled his fingers out smelling them again.

"Taste yourself." He said hoping he wasn't going to far. She grabbed his hand and licked his fingers. Tasting herself. She didn't seem to mind her face was totally wicked dirty desire "That's it. That's a good girl."

"I love it when you talk like that." She said. He grinned.

"Good." he said. He was the pirate now. It scared him how quickly he could flip from gentle to beastly. "Turn over." He instructed. She did as he instructed. She trusted him completely. It moved him that she listened without question. She stuck her ass in the air. Making her mound visible to him again. He leaned down and spanked her lightly.

"Harder pirate." she instructed. He felt relieved as he did it again. This time a little harder. She moaned, pure pleasure. "I want you to fuck me." She said now. He leaned over her Trying to line himself up. He knew that this angle could be divine for a woman and he wanted to get it right He spread her legs just a little. He rubbed his cock up and down her crack teasing her clit a few times.

"Do you want me Swan?" he said spanking her again. She cried out.

"Please." She begged. She didn't even finish getting out the word before he shoved himself inside her. He wasn't gentle and slow this time. He entered her all he way He grabbed her shoulders with his hand and hook, pushing her into him again and again. He was afraid his hook was digging into her, but he was too gone to care. His pace was relentless and she met him thrust for thrust neither of them was capable of words. But they moaned for each other. Pushing their bodies to their limits Killian had to use every bit of his control not to spill into her as he felt her walls clinch him. She mewed again her whole body was convulsing. When she finally finished shuttering she was shocked to find him still hard inside her.

"You're going to kill me Killian." She panted.

"I want to make this last." he said. She rocked into him again her movement erratic. He was still near release, but he wanted her to come again. He couldn't hold it anymore. He thrust again as fast as before his own release now his goal. Emma moaned let him use her for his release. He simply rode her mindlessly and she didn't care. She could feel another orgasm building inside of her. He moved his hand leaving only his hook on her shoulder. He rubbed his hand on her clit rubbing it until she screamed. This time as her body exploded, he emptied into her. She fell to the bed and he fell on top of her back. He wasn't sure he could get up, but he was afraid he would crush her. He finally managed to stand his legs rocky. She pouted at his missing weight, longing for him to hold her again. He came back a few seconds later with a wet rag. She rolled over and let him clean her. He cringed for the first time seeing that her neck and breast were covered in purple marks from his lips. There was a small cut on her shoulder from his hook.

"Did I hurt you love." he said concern on his face.

"No." She said. Dabbing at the little bit of blood from the cut. "I will be sore tomorrow probably. But it was so worth it Killian."

"I'm glad you think so." He teased.

"Your not much better yourself." She said. "I got your back really good earlier and you have some very nice hickies" She smiled

"Even." He said.

"Even." She agreed nuzzling against him. Their was a moment of silence between them. They knew they needed to talk. Their were still things between them that couldn't be resolved overnight. However in that moment, they knew no matter what happened, they would work it out. Emma drifted off quickly, but Killian lay awake body unable to shut off. He knew that Emma had forgiven him, and yet. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't forgive himself for the things he had said to her.

At around 2am Killian got up. He was restless. He decided quickly that he needed to take a shower. He needed to clear his head. He couldn't do that with the woman he had so badly hurt cuddled beside him. He had just stepped into the cool water when he felt a hand snaking its way across his back.

"Careful lass my girlfriend is asleep in the next room." He teased Emma kissed his back. He was both happy and terrified to find her there.

"I think we can be quiet." She teased back. He kissed her forehead as he turned to face her. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry Love, I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He looked at her now remembering the pain he'd seen in her eyes when he had called her an orphan. His heart was breaking. Yet here she was looking at him like nothing had ever happened.

"You okay." She said She was rubbing her hands through his chest hair teasingly. He tried to hold his arousal.

"No I'm not bloody okay." He burst Emma looked a little surprised. "I hurt you Emma, and you're here like nothing has happened."

"Its just a little scratch" she said referring the mark Killian had left on her shoulder during their earlier romp.

"I don't care about the damn cut Swan." He managed. He hadn't wanted to talk about his while they were naked in the shower. "When I was the dark one. I called you an orphan. I used the fact that I knew you so well to hurt you. I said the one thing that I know you've always feared. I used that because I wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry Swan. I was so wrong." She looked like she would cry now He wanted to just take her in his arms, but he needed to hear her response.

"That wasn't you." She said. The tears were flowing. "It was the darkness."

"You fought it off." He argued. "I just... I let it consume me."

"Not in the end." Emma said. He couldn't believe that even now she was defending him. "You stopped it in the end."

"But not before I hurt you." He did take her in his arms now. The water was forgotten "Can you ever forgive me love?"

"I already have." She smiled. Wiping a tear from his cheek. "I messed up too. I could have just let you die, but instead, I turned you into a dark one. I was selfish an it nearly cost me everything. I caused you to say those things to me. In a way its just as much my fault as yours."

"Gods Swan. It could never be your fault." He leaned in an kissed her again all passion and love.

"It isn't your fault either." She said.

"I can't express how much I love you." He smiled tears still running down his cheeks.

"You don't have to." She said. "I know because I feel it too, I love you just he same way."

"How did I ever get so lucky" He said He could feel need balling up inside of him again. He kissed her now taking her mouth gently in his. There was no urgency this time. His hands traced her body and she teasingly nipped at him as he pressed her back to the shower door. He felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. He was never letting Emma Swan go. Not as long as he lived.

"Please Killian." She said as he kissed down her throat making her moan. He lifted her so that her legs were around him, and then he used his good hand to guide himself inside her. They didn't need forplay now. They just needed to feel each other, and know that this was true love.. She cried as their bodies became one. He stared into her eyes the entire time. Moving slowly against her. He filled her like no other man every had. It was like their bodies were made for each other. He wanted to stay with her in that moment forever. They made love slowly and sweetly in the shower, tears mixed with smiles. She truly was his now. The wound that had been made when she made him the dark one was closing now. He felt her walls beginning to tremble. She reached down touching her own clit as they made love. He let her guide herself over, and then went with her.

"I love you." The said together as their mutual orgasms collided.


	5. Strawberries and Magic

Special thanks to Daniellm for the prompt. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Emma missed Killian. It had been over a week since their 24 hours had ended. The last few times she had seen him it had been in passing or when he was already asleep. The real world sucked sometimes. She came into the house, it was almost midnight. She knew he had to go in early tomorrow, he would be asleep. She already couldn't wait for Saturday. They were both off, and they were planning to take the jolly out for a day trip. She headed straight for the bathroom and peeled off her clothes. She took a scolding hot shower, which unfortunately left her even more turned on. She stepped into the bedroom still wrapped in her towel from the shower. She dropped it to the floor and prepared to crawl in bed. She could see Killian's form under the covers. He was completely covered. She laughed at how he burrowed in his sleep. In times like this she remembered why she loved him so much. 

"Swan." She heard him mutter. His stumped arm snaked around her instinctively. She shifted a little and his eyes fluttered open. She loved those beautiful blue eyes. She still sometimes wondered how he could be real. "Hello love." 

"hi." she managed. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him. It was like her mind wasn't in control of her body. She had planned to let him sleep, but the sound of his voice made her give in to her desire. Killian moaned surprised at the contact. He grabbed her hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. She rolled on top of him, moving her lips to his collar bone, then to his chest. He keened a little as she bit one of his nipples. 

"You are trying to kill me Emma." He said as her hand found him and she began to stroke through his boxers. 

"I missed you." She answered back. He let out a growl as she moved lower, still stroking him up and down. She used her other hand to pull them down. Finally his erection sprung free. She smiled running her hand up and down him a few more times teasingly "what do you want Killian?" She asked. She was in complete control now. 

"Mouth." He managed to strangle out through moans of pleasure. She flicked her tongue just over the tip of his cock. He groaned again. She licked swiftly down the engorged vein, still not taking him fully in her mouth. "Please Love." He begged. It amazed her that she could make this man, once the most fearsome pirate in the sea, beg for her. She took the tip in her mouth finally still stroking him with her hand. He thrust a little very gently as she took more. His hips began to rock a little. He was clearly loosing control moans of pleasure leaving his lips. Just as she felt him throbbing she stopped. 

"Gods Emma." He growled. She was completely naked, her hair wet from the shower as she climbed back up his body. His fingers found her opening. He slid a single finger inside of her. She let a out a moan. "you are soaked love." 

"I need you." She managed. He put a second finger inside, she rocked against his hand fucking it. He found her clit with his thumb, knowing exactly how to please her. She felt her walls start to tremble. Killian stopped. She cried out desperately. 

"You deserved that" he teased. Before he could finish, She was on top of him. He didn't even have time to brace himself as she lined him up and sat down. The first feeling of him completely buried in her sent Emma over the edge. She exploded with pleasure. Her walls clenching. Killian had to fight not to follow her. She shuttered through the orgasm before beginning to move. He gritted his teeth as she moved slowly, he struggled not to flip her over and just take control as she pulled nearly all the way out and back in three times, very slowly. She loved to see him driven crazy by her movement. Soon desire took over and she began to rock. He slid his hand and hook under her using them to guide her faster. 

"More." Killian said he began pounding into her begging her to match his pace. She listened. Riding him as hard as she could. He reached around and began rubbing her. "So close Emma." 

"Fuck." Emma said. After two more thrusts she came again, driving him over immediately behind her. She grabbed the towel she had used earlier and cleaned herself up with it, before laying down next to him again. 

"I missed you too you know." He smiled. 

"I love you." She explained. He smiled. 

"That's good Swan, because you are stuck with me. " He reached over and put his hand on her chest feeling the beat of their combined heart. 

"No place I'd rather be." She smiled at him. He pulled her close so that their noises nearly touched. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Killian asked. She knew he didn't expect her to answer. 

"We are both lucky hook. We found true love." She said 

"Do you think our kids will have magic like you." He questioned. Back in the old days that question would have terrified her. 

"Maybe." She answered knowing for the first time that he wasn't scared. "I will teach them. It will be okay." 

"The have no doubt of that." He said. He had never been afraid of Emma's magic. He was the only one that had always believed in her. 

"Do you want to keep living here?" Emma asked. She had wanted to ask for a while. This was the house she had gotten when they were both dark ones. Her first memories in it hadn't been good ones. 

"I think we should." She was surprised by his statement. "I know this place holds some bad memories for us. I think we should chase them away and fill it with good ones." She just kissed him then. It was times like these she remembered why he was her true love. There wasn't anything they couldn't take on together. She looked at the time and grimaced. She should let him go back to sleep. 

"What?" He said noticing the expression. 

"Its late. You should go back to sleep." She managed. 

"Belle gave me tomorrow off." He explained. He started to kiss her again. "and I'm not tired." 

"In that case…" She got up. He let out a little growl. "hold that thought I will be right back." 

She walked back into the room and few minutes later a large silver tray in her hand. She had put something on, but he see it in the mostly dark room. Emma snapped her fingers and the light overhead came on with magic. Killian didn't mind being suddenly blinded. She had taken a can of whipped cream and covered herself in all right places. On the tray he saw what looked like fresh strawberries and more whipped cream. 

"I'm pretty sure we didn't have those in the fridge swan?" He teased. 

"I summoned them with magic." She paused. " you said you wanted to chase away the bad memories and make good ones here's your chance to start." 

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her down onto the bed. He grabbed a strawberry and put it into his mouth licking whipped cream from Emma's collarbone. She writhed as he popped a second strawberry and made his way to her left nipple. He swallowed the strawberry and licked the rest of her breast clean. Finally revealing one pink nipple. He bit a little she let out a moan. He came up to kiss her and She grabbed the can and sprayed a little on Killian's neck. She licked him teasingly then ate a strawberry . He smiled with the contact. He was slowly working his way back down. He cleaned her other breast with flicks of his tongue driving her completely mad. He kissed a trail from her breast to her belly button. He reached for the tray grabbing another strawberry. He dipped it in the whipped cream that was between her legs and handed it to her. She ate it. He smiled. 

"I want a different treat. He said lining himself up between her legs. He began to lick, his face getting covered in whipped cream, she felt his finger snake to her entrance. He slipped one inside first then found her clit with his tongue. 

"Fuck." She screamed. 

"You like when I Fuck you with my mouth don't you Swan." He asked between licks. She rocked against him struggling for control. His tongue joined his finger and he pounded her. 

"Killian, I'm going to.." 

"Come for me love. Let go." He begged his tongue still working her. His nose found her clit and she exploded, stars showing up behind her eyes. 

"that was so much better than the strawberries love." He smiled. He lapped a few more times before moving back up her body. She had wanted to lick more off of him, but the need that was building up in both of them was too great. He hovered over her bracing himself. She knew that this wouldn't be gentle. She didn't care. 

"Please Killian." She said. At those words he buried himself inside her all the way to the hilt. Their mutual moan was like music. Emma's body was sticky from left over whipped cream but neither of them cared. The desire was primal and was always there between them. Emma wondered if she would ever stop wanting him like this. She certainly hoped not. Her heart pounded as he pulled nearly all the way out and drove in again. He knew exactly how to make her scream. She tried to thrust with him desperately, but mostly he just Fucked her into the mattress. 

"I'm so close." He whispered into her ear. She reached between them and began to stroke herself. It spurred him more. She screamed his name as she felt her release. He thrust hard an erratic for few seconds before following. He collapsed desperate not to crush her. She let him hold her a moment. Before she rose to clean herself. He was as sticky as she was. They cleaned each other chastely. Then fell back into bed now exhausted. 

"See." Killian said Just before she drifted off. "We can make amazing memories here." 

"Love you Killian." She managed eyes heavy. 

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Happy Birthday

This is a special prompt for Daniellm I hope you enjoy it. I waited to post this until today as it is Colin O'Donoghue's birthday today(1/26) I hope you enjoy.

-\\-

Killian was having a terrible day. He had knocked over a rack of books in the library, which had taken him two hours to clean up. After that he had been nearly 20 minutes late for his sailing lesson with Henry. Then of course one of the sails had gotten damaged due to a freak gust of wind. Henry had nearly crashed trying to compensate and now it would be several weeks before he could get the ship repaired. It's hadn't been the lads fault but it seemed like Henry felt bad about it. On top of everything else it was his birthday. 

When Killian was young he had celebrated as all children did. As the years and then decades and then centuries had gone by, he had stopped even counting. He wasn't even exactly sure how old he was anymore. Neverland had taken his ability to age. Since getting back from the underworld he had discovered he was aging again. It was a fact he didn't mind so much as long as it meant growing old with Emma. 

She was his everything now. He knew that even Milah had never been to him what Emma was. She was his one true love. He wanted to curl up with her on their couch and watch something on the television and just forget for a few hours. He didn't even know if she remembered that today was his birthday. He hoped she hadn't planned some silly surprise party or something. He just wanted her. 

"Emma love are you here?" He asked looking around the house. He could hear odd music playing from somewhere and feared she was up to something after all. As he reached the staircase he saw the first rose petals. He shrugged out of his modern leather jacket and hung it on the hook in the entryway before following the trail of rose petals. When he reached the top of the stairs the music grew a little louder. He turned toward the bedroom hoping to find Emma. He smiled his crooked amused smile as he entered the room. 

The floor and bed were covered in more rose petals. Emma sat on the bed legs splayed to show off her form. She wore a red robe with black lace around the edges. Instead of the normal robe tie she laced the robe with a large ribbon which clearly said 'happy birthday'. He cocked an eyebrow. 

"What is all this?" He asked restraining himself from tearing the robe off. Suddenly he was very aware of his need for her. He forgot sometimes how much he needed Emma. She was a vision in the robe. Her long blonde hair cascading behind her. 

"I thought you'd want to open your present, captain." She smiled. He licked his lips hungrily. "happy birthday." 

"Gods Emma." He exclaimed. "you are so beautiful." 

"You haven't seen anything yet." She teased. He walked to the bed sitting down beside her. He touched the robe it felt silky under his touch. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He wanted to enjoy her. He longed to savor every inch of his Emma. In times like this he loved her so much that it physically hurt. 

"How attached are you to this ribbon?" He had been unable to untie it with one hand 

"you can do whatever you want with it." She teased. He grinned. He sliced the ribbon easily with his hook. His eyes widened as the front opened revealing what was underneath. Emma was wearing a red lace corset the that pushed her breasts up in a way that was nearly obscene it had a large key whole which displayed her perfect cleavage. Below it she had on a matching red lacy thong. She had hooked the contraptions garter belt to a pair of lacy garters and tights. Killian had never scene lingerie like it before, but it was the most amazing sight he had ever beheld. He slid the robe the rest of the way off desperate to see everything. 

"Emma you look…" He couldn't find the words. She crushed her mouth to his before he could try. He kissed her passionately. His to tongue slipping into her mouth with little resistance. He worked his way down peppering the column of her neck with kisses. She let out a little moan when he nipped just above her collar bone. His fingers found her nipple through the thin corset pulling and twisting gently. Emma was surprised by how gentle he was still being. Sometimes he was gentle. He came back up to kiss her and she fisted his shirt in her hands she pulled it over his head, careful not to catch it on his hook. 

"Do you like your present?" She asked between kisses. 

"best present I have ever had." He smiled. Still wondering how he had come to deserve the goddess that lay in bed with him. His hand snaked down her body tickling her inner thigh before finding the strip of underwear covering her core. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves there and stroked it a few a times. Emma began to mew in pleasure. 

"More Killian." She begged. He shoved the panties to the side and slid a single finger inside. He knew it wasn't nearly enough. Her hands found the waistband of his jeans unzipping them and pulling down just enough to free him. She began to stroke him up and down slowly. He inserted a second finger, Teasing her as he pulled his fingers slowly in and out. She licked her hand then moved faster down his length pushing him as he gave her move pleasure now. He added a third finger. Her body rocked into his hand and her strokes got erratic as he forced her nearly to her peak. He started circling his thumb over her finally she let go. Walls throbbing and tightening. She let out a scream of his name. He didn't wait for her settle. He pulled his jeans and underwear off and then climbed back up onto her shoving the soiled panties aside again he released the clamps on the garters allowing her to open her legs enough. 

"I'm going to make love to you Emma. Slow and excruciating that's what I want for my birthday." He explained as his tip lined with her entrance. 

"Do whatever you want." Emma managed. "I just need you." 

"I'm yours always Emma." He said surprisingly tender as he pushed in. He was very slow rocking in and out. Each time going in just a little more. Emma was tight her body still gripping from the very recent orgasm. She let out a cry as he finally entered her all the way deep and desperate. His movements were still slow he watched her eyes as his length pulled nearly all the way out and slowly back in her, he rocked a little knowing it drove her wild. 

"Please Killian I need to.." He could feel that she was close again. 

"touch yourself for me Emma." He begged. He needed his good arm to balance them. He thrust a little harder as she reached down and began stroking herself pleasure surging through her body. He pulled out all except the tip as she exploded around him. He wasn't ready for his release yet. He was desperate to make this last as long as possible. He made his way down her body licking her two times. He tasted a mixture of their bodies in her it was intoxicating. He then pulled her panties off finally.

"Killian." She cried desperately. He loved that even after two orgasm she wasn't sated. She never was until he finished. 

"roll over my love." He said. She gave him a wicked smile then did as he asked. He could get deeper inside her like this. He knew she loved it. He stroked himself a few times before getting on top of her and lining himself up. He thrust into her again this time now slowly. He filled her all the way to the hilt now so deep inside. She cried out her vision filling with stars as he hit the spot over and over again thrusting hard now, each thrust brought Emma closer. She didn't even know if she could come a third time but she wanted to try. He rocked deep in her as she grabbed the headboard for grip the sound of his balls smacking into her filled the air. It was all hot and erotic. His hand found her again rubbing in circles "I'm so close Emma." He said it with a growl. His voice sent her over knowing she could undo the pirate like that. This orgasm was much stronger than the first two ripping through her body as he spilled his own seed deep inside her. Her body was instantly boneless. She slumped onto the bed he was still inside her. 

"We should clean up." He said still breathless. 

"soon." She said not sure if she could move. She finally managed to stand going to the bathroom, she cleaned herself then brought back the towel for him. He looked thoughtful when she came back. 

"what?" She said as he watched her. 

"Nothing I was just remembering how much I love you." She smiled at the words. 

"I love you too Killian." She smiled he was covered in rose petals, she had found some stuck to her own skin, she didn't really care. She walked to the nightstand and picked up a small wrapped box. He looked at it with a smirk. 

"another present?" He laughed pulling at the simple brown paper. He opened it to find a ring on a chain. The ring was a thick men's style with an anchor on it. He loved it immediately. 

"I saw it and thought of you. I know all your other ones are tied to who you were before. I wanted you to have one for who you are now." He kissed her. She smiled "turn it over." He did engraved in the inside of the band so small it was nearly impossible to read it said 'thank you for being the other half of my heart.' He was overwhelmed by his love for her. He put the chain around his neck then pulled her close, vowing to never let her go.


	7. The Blindfold: valentines day part 1

Another Prompt from Daniellm. There will be a second part to this that comes out on Valentines day. It is a different prompt from Heather. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I loved writing this.

Killian and Emma sat on their couch one on each end with their legs entwined. Emma was watching a funny show on Netflix and Killian was reading a book about pirates. He had never really gotten the hang of tv. It was hard to believe how domestic they were getting. Henry was upstairs in his room, probably blasting music or talking on the phone to his girlfriend violet. Emma only had 45 minutes until Robin and Regina would be picking him up. She and Killian hadn't managed to get time alone in weeks. When they had made love they had been forced to remain quiet as Henry was asleep in the next room. Keeping quiet was a real challenge when Killian Jones was fucking her senseless. Tonight they were celebrating Valentines day. Her father and her had drawn straws for who would be spending Valentines working at the station, Emma had lost of course. It didn't really matter too much, as Killian had never celebrated the holiday anyway and didn't even really know what it was about. She hadn't told him much about it, knowing that if she did he would be disappointed they couldn't spend it together. She had a special surprise in store for him tonight however. Sort of a pre-valentines day thing. 

"Mom and Robin are on their way right now." Henry said. Emma was relieved that they were early. he had his stuff in the bag ready to go. He was going to be going on a hunting trip with Robin, Roland, and a few of the merry men. He was surprisingly excited about it. 

"Cool, we will see you in a few days kid." She stood to hug him. She was only glad to see him go because she knew he would be back. He walked toward the front door. 

"Love you mom, love you Killian." He said as the doorbell rang. 

"We love you too lad." Killian said back for both of them. It seemed strange how far things had come in a year. Killian wasn't trying to replace Neal, but he did want to be a father figure for Henry. He was pretty great at it. Regina made sure Henry had everything before heading out the door. The moment they were gone Killian pounced. He started kissing Emma. It was hard to resist, but she wouldn't forget his surprise. 

"hold on hook." She said a smile on her face as she pulled away. "I have plans for you." She said then ran away up the stairs. 

"bloody minx." He said. Then screamed after her. "Please Emma love, I've been dying to have you for hours." 

"Patience captain you will get what you desire." She said back. 

A few minutes later she came back down the stairs. She was holding a strip of fabric in her hand. His eyes widened as she walked behind him and pulled it around and over his eyes. It was a blindfold. 

"Emma." He said as darkness enveloped him. He truly could not see anything. 

"Do you trust me Killian?" She asked excitedly. 

"with my life love." He explained. 

"then come on." She managed to lead him up to their bedroom. Blindfolding the pirate turned her on much more then she had expected. He was defenseless and he trusted her with himself completely. She pulled the tank top she was wearing off and unhooked her bra as she sat Killian down on the bed. She leaned down and kissed him. She guided his hand to her naked breasts. Letting him massage her. She took biting nibbles down his neck. She sucked for a second leaving a mark. He was always leaving marks on her. For once she wanted to brand him as hers. Killian was always desperate to make sure she got pleasure from their lovemaking. He wanted nothing but to please her. Tonight was all about him. She wanted him to simply get the pleasure he deserved. She pulled his shirt over his head careful not to mess up the blindfold. She shifted and guided him up until his head landed on the pillow. She began to kiss down his body raking her hand through his chest hair as she licked and sucked at all the places she knew drove him wild. He rocked up into her as her hand found him. She rubbed him gently though the drawstring pajama bottoms he wore. 

"Emma please." he begged as she teased. He wanted her to touch him everywhere. There was a part of him that wanted to see her, but having her touch him like this was so erotic. He secretly liked not knowing where her touch would be next. He felt relief as his pants came down. Freeing his erection. She was gone for a second. He missed her in that second more than he had ever missed his hand. Then he felt her body on top of him. He cried out as he felt her tongue start to lick his tip. Her hand found his for a second and he realized her vagina was near his face she guided his hand to touch her as she continued to teasingly lick him not taking him into her mouth yet. He rubbed her clit in gentle slow circles. He could feel her body buck a little. 

"Its my turn to give you pleasure." She said. Finally she took him in her mouth. He couldn't see her but he could feel how wet she was. His fingers dipped inside her making her moan around him. She began to bob up and down. He shifted her a little to get a better angle than he licked his flattened tongue down her slit. He was clumsier than normal, not being able to see made tasting Emma harder. But it was bringing her pleasure he could tell. She sucked even more desperately as he licked her. She had wanted this to be completely about him. But his mouth was too damn good to resist. She felt him start to pulse in her mouth as she exploded. Her vision blurred by stars. 

"Stop please love." He said as he lapped at her orgasm. "I need to finish inside of you." He begged. She smiled. Her body was still clenching from her own orgasm. She had stopped just in time, even a second more and he would have spilled in her mouth. She gave him a moment. Letting him gain control. He was still blindfolded. 

She slid down him certain that she smeared her arousal down his chest. He didn't seem to care. She turned to face him. She hovered for a moment her body just above him. She wanted him to be completely unsure when she would take him. He bucked up trying to find her and take her. 

"Do you want me?" She asked trying not to betray her own need. 

"always." He said. "I want to fill you and make your scream my name." He said. His voice raw with need for her. His eyes still useless. His other senses felt extremely heightened. Then she was finally there. Her body fit him like two pieces of a perfectly cut puzzle made to be together. She was so tight and wet around him, just the sensation nearly made him come. 

"Fuck you fill me so well." She said. She wasn't one to talk during sex. He was normally to one whispering filthy nothings to her as he rammed into her. He bucked up into her making her scream. She moved excruciatingly slow sliding her body all the way up and then crashing back down. He wanted her to move faster. After several more slow thrusts he rocked under her. She screamed "fuck." The rocking spurred her on and she started moving more now, rocking and thrusting to drive him wild. Her walls clenched a second time around him as she drove herself to orgasm. He groaned still managing somehow to hold himself back. 

"Can I please take this off now." He begged. "I need to see you now." he was still hard as rock inside her. She reached up and untied it. She looked like a creature out of his most erotica fantasy. Her body one with his blonde hair fanning out around her. She was truly the siren, but she wasn't calling him to death. She was calling him to ecstasy. He flipped them. She whimpered as they lost contact. He looked down at her. She was rubbing herself. He watched glue to her as she played with herself. He was desperate to finish but she was so beautiful as she begged for him. Touching herself for him. 

"Please." She begged as he pushed back in his body now on top of her. It was pure need now as she let him fuck her into the mattress. His good hand found her clit massaging it as he grew closer to his final release. She couldn't believe it was possible when another huge orgasm ripped through her. This time she milked him dry. His seed emptying deep within her body. His eyes never left her face, he loved watching her come for him. It would only ever be for him now. "I love you." She said undoing him as he collapsed on top of her. 

"I love you too." He whispered softly into her ear. His sated body still inside her. "but, next time I get to use that on you." She chuckled kissing him deeply. 

"Whenever you want." She agreed. "I will be here." And he knew that she truly would be. 


	8. The Police station: Valentines day pt 2

It had been an annoyingly busy night. So far she'd had a break in at Grannies, a domestic disturbance and she'd written a ticket for public intoxication. Valentine's day apparently brought out the crazy people. It wasn't even 6 pm yet. She was on call for another 12 hours. She had planned on at least going home. But with the way the night was going, she highly doubted she would make it. She pulled her key out to unlock the door of the police station. She really wished she could spend tonight with Killian. It should have been their very first Valentines day together. Yet here she was because she and David had decided to be fair and she had lost. 

She flipped on the light switch and a smile slipped onto her face. Her heart swelled and for a second she felt like the girl in a cheesy romantic movie. There was a picnic basket on a blanket in the middle of the station floor. One of the desks had been moved so that it would fit. She smiled at the hook handed pirate sitting in the middle of the blanket. He looked at her with a grin. She was instantly reminded of why she loved this man. 

"Henry told me you have been intentionally not telling me what this holiday is all about." He explained he didn't look the least bit angry. "He also helped me with this little surprise." 

"I didn't want you to be upset that I had to work." She said. 

"I can still give you a good Valentines day even when you have to work. It's the day people celebrate love. We should do that together." He explained . He pulled her down to the blanket and moved so that her so that her back was pressed against his chest. He gently kissed her hair. 

"breaking and entering, especially into the police station is a criminal offense you know." She smiled. 

"what are you going to do sheriff Swan arrest me?" He whispered in her ear. God how his voice had the power to turn her on. 

"Maybe later." She said back. 

"promises promises." He teased. Her stomach growled. 

"Have you eaten at all today?" He asked. She squinted a little trying to remember. 

"I don't remember." She said honestly. 

"You have got to take better care of my sheriff." He teased. 

"Sorry it's been a crazy day." She explained. He opened the basket and she smiled. The blindfold from the other day sat on top. He released her and stood wrapping it around her eyes. 

"Don't get too excited." He explained. Her smile grew even wider. "I'm just going to feed you." He promised. She smiled remembering their last use of the blindfold. She really couldn't see in it. He lifted something to her lips and she took a bite. 

"You made me grilled cheese sandwiches." She leaned in and found his lips. She started kissing him. He moaned a little as her tongue flicked into his mouth. "I love you Killian." 

"they aren't grannies but I tried and I love you too lass." He said. She took another quick bite of the grilled cheese. She nearly missed her mouth because of the blindfold he laughed at her. Licking the cheese that ad dripped onto her lip. 

"try this." He said putting it near her lips. She took a bite and devoured a chocolate covered strawberry. She moaned a little. It was delicious. She wasn't really hungry for food anymore. She scooted forward setting the sandwich down. Her body suddenly thrumming with heat. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this. They were in the middle of the Storybrooke police station, anyone could walk in. Some random citizen could really get an eye full and she didn't even care. She could hear Killian's breath quicken. 

"Rum?" He asked. She frowned a little. 

"still on duty." She reminded him. Her phone was still in her pocket. 

"I'm having some." he teased. To her surprise she felt a wet sprinkle on her neck. Then Killian's tongue was lapping up the rum. She laughed. 

"I'm going to go lock the door love." He said. She was still flushed and moaning from his tongue. She heard the click of the door. Her heart racing. He came back then. At least now all they only had to worry about was the phone. She smiled as he removed her shirt careful not to take off the blindfold. He splashed rum on various parts of her body always licking it off to her immense pleasure. She sighed as his tongue dipped into her belly button. Mimicking something she wanted far more. He undid her jeans and she shimmied out of them giving him better access. He poured rum on the inside of each thigh licking it until she begged him. His good hand found her clit pitching and rubbing. 

"More!" She begged. She wished she could see the desire that poured over him. She breathed a deep sigh as his tongue dipped into her. She couldn't believe they were doing this on the floor of the police station. There had to be some sort of criminal penalty for this but, she didn't care. Killian played his mouth over her core like a violin. No man had ever brought her the kind of pleasure he did. She often thought of him as an addiction. She never wanted to quit him. She felt her body starting to tremble. He worked harder, thumb pleasuring her clit while his fingers and tongue worked inside of her. She exploded like a bomb walls convulsing. She barely had time to scream, before Killian was gone. She moaned desperately as she heard him shuffling around. She knew he must be removing his clothes. 

"take off the blindfold love." He said. She quickly undid it. The vision in front of her was like a painting. Her pirate naked for her. His cock standing at attention. His chest all sinewy. She had never seen a more beautiful site. She was on the floor but she moved to her knees. Her eyes watched his as she took him in her mouth. His eyes darkened with his pleasure blowing wider as she took him. "Yes love. You are such a siren sucking me right here in the middle of the police station. You are so wanton my love." At those words she sucked harder desperate to undo him. He laced his hook through her hair using it to guide her up and down. She was torn she wanted to finish him but she wouldn't. She needed him more. 

"if you don't stop now love we aren't going to have anymore fun." He admitted teeth gritted. She begrudgingly pulled herself away standing and guiding him to the tiny office in the back. They rarely used it, she and David preferred to work together on their cases. This room was a little more private. She kicked shut the door again clicking the lock. Killian looked like a lion ready to pounce. She sat down on the desk and spread her legs open he watched in wonder as her hand found her own core. She touched herself as he watched. Finally she beckoned him forward. 

"take me captain." She smiled. He walked to her. Her legs were still spread on the desk. He moved quickly lining himself up to her entrance. He teasingly rubbed his tip against her drawing it out for a moment before thrusting in to the hilt. Her eyes crossed as he entered her the per pleasure of it consuming her. They eyes remained locked as he filled her again and again. He whispered filthy and loving things in her ear as gilded in and out. She wrapped her legs tight around his body pulling him in even deeper. He rocked against her. His thrusts becoming more and more erratic. His body quivered. She found her own clit with her fingers drawing fast circles as he thrust harder now, clearly chasing release. The desk under them was shaking from the force of it. He came just a second before her. Her body following immediately then milking him until they were both sated. 

10 seconds later the phone rang. She grabbed it. Killian's cock still inside her. He laid his head between her breasts. 

"Storybrooke police." She said. It was the owner of the rabbit hole. Emma groaned. Apparently some of the customers were getting to rowdy. She was still hungry and she needed a few minutes to catch her breath. 

"I'll come with love." Killian said he had somehow gotten his clothes. Hers were in a pile on the desk beside her. She snapped her fingers and they were both dressed. Magic was sometimes useful. 

"Happy valentine's day." She said nuzzling his neck sweetly. 

"Happy Valentine's day." he added. "I'm bringing the food. I'm still starving." They walked out of the station hand in hand, basket dangling from his hook, prepared to go and make an arrest. It wasn't exactly the kind of valentine's day she had always dreamed of, but in many ways it was actually better.


	9. The cabin

"how is operation lima coming along?" Killian asked as he sat behind the wheel of Emma's bug. She had been teaching him to drive for months. He had finally gotten the hang of it. His heart was racing. Henry had asked if he could borrow Gold's cabin. He hadn't said what it would be used for. Killian wanted to take Emma back to the cabin because of his very best memories was there. Today was going to be all about their past and their future. He wanted to make sure that it was special.

"Grandma wants to talk to you really quick." Henry explained.

"Put her on." Killian said. Mary Margaret came on the phone.

"I couldn't get any red rose petals. Belle's father only had pink. I know you wanted red…"

"Its okay, I'm sure they will be perfect." Killian said. He swore the woman was more nervous then he was, which was really saying something. "I picked up the ring an hour ago. Everything should be a go."

"I can't wait until I get to call you my son in law ." Snow said. "You can call me mom."

Henry and Belle had helped get everything ready. He knew Mary Margaret would do a better job but she was too nervous to do it alone at this point. He really hoped that they had gotten everything the way he wanted it.

"Ready to go out to dinner Swan." He said as he made his way into the police station.

"Sure, are we going somewhere nice. I could go home and change first.

"You are perfect just the way you are love." He smiled. She started to walk to the drivers side as they strolled out hand in hand.

"I'm driving Swan." He said. She looked even more puzzled, but she let him help her with the passengers side door.

The drive to the cabin took about 5 minutes. as they pulled up, Emma looked even more confused. Henry and Snow had just passed them on the road. Emma didn't seem to notice. Killian smiled as they pulled in.

"What are we doing here, this is gold's cabin." Emma said.

"Technically we are trespassing but your boy got permission to use it. I'm not sure what Gold thinks he's doing out here, but he wouldn't like it if he knew it was for us. Either way it's ours for the night." He explained.

"lucky for us if we do get caught I'm the sheriff." She teased. As they walked in the door Killian smiled. Everything appeared to be right. Henry had even added a few touches. Killian had ordered take out from the restaurant where he and Emma had gone on their very first date. Henry and Belle had set it up with two candles in the middle of the table. They were casting a nice glow in the room. The trail of pink rose petals was visible heading out the side door. Instead of wine glasses there were two small flasks full of rum. Killian laughed wondering whose idea that had been. His money was on Henry.

"What's this all about?" Emma asked confusion on her face. "Did I forget an anniversary or something?"

"No Swan. It's not anything like that I just wanted to remind you exactly how much I love you." He smiled.

"Killian." She managed looking moved by the whole gesture. He smiled at her excitedly. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He wanted to pull her to the tiny sofa and just take her until she screamed for him. He had promised himself he wouldn't do this during sex. He loved Emma more then he had ever known it was possible to love. He loved making love to her, but he also loved sitting on their couch watching TV and reading a book. He loved helping her bake cakes for Henry's birthday. He loved every minute that he was with her. He never wanted to not have her in his life.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." He explained, trying not to seem too nervous. She had been saying that she was starving on the car ride.

"you are right. I ate a hot pocket on the way to a call about a break in, that was around 11:30. I'm starving." She smiled then teased. "But we will continue this a little later."

"let's feed you then shall we." He said trying to ignore his building erection. Once they sat down he could barely eat. Their mutual heart was pounding. He hoped Emma couldn't feel it. He knew sometimes he could tell when Emma was upset. He poked at his food, mostly watching Emma eat.

"Not hungry?" She said about twenty minutes later. She had eaten most of her food.

"Huh." He said. He realized he had been in his own head. He sighed. "Sorry love."

"Are you okay you seem really nervous." She explained. She knew him way to well.

"I promise I'll be fine soon. I'm going to the restroom." He managed. "I'll be back in a second."

Killian stepped into the bathroom splashing water onto his face. He was usually all bravado and confidence. Right now, he was terrified. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He knew Emma. She pushed people away. He was so scared because he knew her and if she wasn't ready she could shut down and it could time to get back in. He was ready. He had to hope that she was too.

He opened the box that had been in his pocket. Henry had gone with him to have it designed. It was uniquely the two of them. The ring was a heart with a large Ruby in the center. The gem had belonged to Princess Eva. Half of the heart was made by the neck of a swan, the other half by a hook. Small diamonds circled the band. The jeweler had charged him for the custom job, but It was worth it. He stepped back into the room Emma had washed both of the plates. She was sitting on the couch fiddling with Liam's ring which she always wore on a chain around her neck. He had considered proposing with it, but in the end he had decided on something that was uniquely them. He knew it was time.

"Emma." He said. She finally turned her head back toward him. "let's go see where those rose petals lead shall we." He took her hand and they followed the path. This clearing in the back of the cabin was perfect for what he wanted. The end of the petals formed a heart in the exactly spot he had asked it was just perfectly lit by the moonlight. Emma stared at it for a second taking it in, Killian took the opportunity to get down to one knee

"Emma." He managed getting her attention again. Her eyes filled with tears sshe saw him down on one knee in front of her. "I once stood I this cabin and told you I was afraid of loosing my happy ending. I did loose it when I died. But you wouldn't let that stand. You came to the underworld to find me, you split your own heart in half to save me. I've often thought that I don't deserve you, but it doesn't matter to me anymore because I know that you think I deserve you and that's enough. I told you that day that you were my happy ending, that hasn't changed. I will love you until I die again, and I even beyond that. "

"me too. I never want to be with anyone but you." Emma interrupted him. He felt more confident now. All the worry of the last days slipping out of him at those simple words. She didn't really look nervous at all. That really surprised him.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?" He said managing to pop the box open with his hook. She laughed a little at the struggle. She studied the ring for a second taking in the uniqueness of it. She loved the ruby, and the heart. She realized after a few seconds too long, that she needed to answer.

"yes." She said. Her face lighting up. She remembered the days when the idea of marriage would have terrified her. Now she just knew it was right. She leaned in and kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger it fit perfectly. She wondered how he had gotten her size. "How did you manage this?" She asked referring to the unique nature of the ring.

"Henry and I talked to a man in the who was jeweler in the enchanted forest. I got your mom to give me your grandma Eva's wedding ring. I would have used my own mothers ring, but I don't have it and I wanted history in it. All the stones are from that ring. I had them reset into this." She smiled at him.

"I love it and you." She smiled then said skeptically. "you told my mom you were going to propose to me and she kept it a secret."

"believe me it been a real struggle. She, Henry, and Belle set all this up." He explained.

"Its probably still killing her." Emma explained. She looked down at the ring her smile wide. Then she pulled him into a gentle kiss. He let her deepen it at her own pace. All sense of urgency was gone. They would be able to take the rest of their lives If they wanted to. Killian Jones, former naval officer, and pirate was going to marry this women. The savior of the realm. Daughter of snow white and Prince charming. He never thought he would marry a princess. As his tongue entered her mouth he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her back into the cabin. He carried her into the small bedroom. There were times for frenzied love making and there were times for slow savoring. Today was the second type. He wanted this to last for hours. He had never needed to be with anyone the way he needed Emma in that moment.

"you are so perfect." He admitted as he laid her out on the bed. Her blonde hair fanning out around her. She had lost her shirt somewhere between the living area and the bedroom. Her breasts were only covered by a silky green bra.

"you have on too many clothes." she said as his hands discovered her nipples through the bra. She moaned as she snaked her hands under his shirt, running them through his chest hair. She yanked the shirt over his head careful not to tear it with his hook. His chest was bare for her now, all lean muscle. He looked like something out of a painting nearly too perfect to be real. She knew every detail of his form now. Even the scars. She loved every part. She rolled her hips up into him feeling his erection through the black jeans he wore. No matter how many times they were together it was never enough. Their bodies had been made for each other. He finally understood what true love really was. They belonged to each other now. He let Emma kiss ever inch of his chest exploring and still trying to learn ever spot that made him moan. He was pretty sure she knew his body better than he did by now. "Mine?" She said almost like a question.

"Always Emma. I'll not leave you again." He said. She kissed him passionately now. She reached around and unhooked her own bra. He stared at her breasts. They were perfect in his eyes.

"Show me." She explained. The desperation in those words turned him on more. He wanted to show her everything. He took one nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. He flicked it several times Emma let out a moan of ecstasy. He felt her hands in his hair as he moved further down her body he helped her pull out of her jeans. Her underwear matched the bra and barely covered anything. He kissed the inside of Emma's thighs. She looked down at him her eyes hungry. He moved the panties to the side and slid one finger inside of her. She moaned a little. With the finger teasing her in the inside he licked the flat of his tongue across her slit over and over again. He was teasing her and he knew it. Her face was both frustrated and impossibly turned on. Finally he pulled his finger out and replaced it completely with his mouth. His hand snake up her body until it lace together with her fingers. He worked her completely with his mouth. She mewed at him begging him not to stop. She still had his hand. He used his nose to rub her clit as he devoured her. Her hips began to thrust into his face he let them. He enjoyed how much he could drive this women wild. She was officially his now. He thought as she finally pushed her over the edge feeling the spasm burst through her body. He licked her a few more times before climbing back up to find her mouth. She kissed him as if he were a drink in the desert desperate for all of him.

She helped him pull his pants down and off his underwear going with them. She managed to get her own underwear off. He rolled her on to her side spooning her back against his chest. He pulled one leg over the top of his. He could feel the intimacy of their entire bodies touching when he took her like this. He teased her rubbing his length against her over and over again.

"You are the happy ending I never even knew I wanted Emma." He whispered it gently into her ear a he made their bodies one. He slid inside slowly letting her feel every glorious inch as he filled her body with his. "made for me."

"I love you Killian Jones." She whispered back barely containing the urge to scream. This position was very intimate she could feel his entire body rubbing against hers as he moved in and out excruciatingly slowly. She rocked increasing the pleasure for both of them. Killian managed to hit the place inside that made her see stars again and again. His hand found her breast using it for grip as he continued to slid in and out of her body. He had full control and she let him take it.

"I love being inside you. Gods you are always so wet for me. No one but me will ever have this." He whispered into her ear. The sound of his voice turned her on nearly as much as the feeling of him. She screamed now as his thrusts grew harder there was a sound as his balls slapped against her he did it again and again. To her surprise it was the flat of his hook that found her clit. He had used it on her before. It always turned her on. He rubbed the cold metal over her bundle again and again as he thrust hard into her. He had lost all control now pounding into her. Both their bodies were close. He cried out as felt his start to pulse. Emma's convulsing at exactly the same moment. His lips found hers kissing her passionately through the orgasm. Their lips didn't part until long after they were both sated.

"promise me it's always going to be like that." She said as he turned her to face him.

"Love, it's you and me. Of course it will be. We have true love remember. That's the most powerful magic of all." She walked into the bathroom getting a rag to clean herself. He followed her. Sure they would have their ups and downs. But from this day forward they would never again face them alone.


	10. the list

A few notes- I know this is not nearly as smutty as my usual stuff, but I got this prompt from Dmarien and I really wanted to do it so, I hope you enjoy this mostly pure fluff piece. secondly if this is rougher then normal its because my beta reader had to take a break for personal reasons. I have read through this about 15 times and I think its good, but I am only human. If anyone is interested in being a beta, let me know. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys. The next one is going to be very very smutty so it will be a nice balance

It had been just a few days since Emma had finally rescued hook from the underworld. He had been quieter than normal. She worried that things were never going to be the same. She hoped that there relationship would be back to normal soon.

She walked into the living room to find that Killian had lit the fire. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he smiled at her. There was a Grannies take out bag sitting next to him.

"What is all this about?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Its about a quiet moment with the woman that I love. I need to just be with you Emma. It's been a truly crazy couple of months. You became the dark one. I became a dark one, then I died. I need to know that this real. I need to know that you and I are real. This isn't a dream. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and still be in the underworld." He looked at her with the near reverence he had looked at her with before everything had gone wrong.

"I miss you. I feel like you are here but you're also not here. I promise you Killian I am real and I am here with you." She said.

"Its hard for me." He paused. "Its hard for me to believe that anyone could love me enough to do what you did for me. After all the horrible things I said to you."

"I forgave that the moment you sacrificed yourself to save everyone else. That was the darkness talking not Killian Jones. I know that and I love you no matter what you have done. Just like you said to me." She smiled. She reached out and took his hand he gave her that look again. Then he pulled her against him. She could feel the weight of his arms going around her. It felt like she was home. Wherever this man went she would follow even if they had to die again. No one had ever been more right for her than Killian Jones.

"I will never leave you again Swan." He promised. The scruff of his stubble rubbed against her cheek. She rolled over so that she could face him.

"You can't, you and I share one heart now remember you are stuck with me." He leaned in and kissed her nose. He smiled. It was a strange sensation to share a heart. Sometimes he could sense what Emma was feeling. He knew right now she was relieved.

"Its good to be home." He said. He believed for the first time that this was real.

"We don't have to stay in this house if you don't want to." She explained. "It holds some bad memories for us."

"I picked this place because I love it. I want to make new memories here. This house is one of the things I love most about this world." He smiled. "It's the first thing we've had that is really ours. I missed it."

"Really." She grinned now. "What else did you miss?"

"The jolly Roger of course." He paused thoughtful. "and the smell of the sea in the morning. The smile on Henry's face when we've been doing sailing lessons. I guess the boy in general would be high on the list. I know I'm not his father but I have grown to love him. I missed being there for him."

"I'm sure he loves you as well." She teased. She remembered that Killian had been bonding a lot more with Henry right before the author had cursed them. She leaned in and kissed him softly, moved that he cared for her son. "what else?"

"Grannies grilled cheese sandwiches. Which are currently going to waste in the bag over there." He explained, then the look on his face became wistful. "The smell of your hair. Gods Swan whatever you wash it with should be illegal."

"I will remember that." She laughed as he nuzzled his face Into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"The sound of your laugh." He added now. He pecked her again. "and the way I can feel your kiss linger on my skin, sometimes hours after its gone." She could feel the love he was feeling for her now radiating into her from their mutual heart.

"Anything else?" She said as his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck. It was strange to feel how much he loved her. The old Emma would have been terrified, but now she relished knowing that this man loved her like she loved him.

"the way it feels when I make love to you. It's like we were made to fit together. The world around us just stops and we are the only two people in the whole universe." He was running his hand up and down her arm now. As if desperately trying to memorize her.

"You know what I missed about having you here with me?" She asked, his hand had snaked under her shirt but it just rested on her back rubbing slow circles on her skin. This wasn't sexual yet.

"Tell me." He said. His eyes were blown wide and there was a bit of desperation in his voice.

"I missed the way that you taste. It's like salt and spice and just Killian. There is no other taste in the world like that. I think I could survive on only that taste for the rest of my life." He kissed her now letting her have some of him. He pulled her closer pulling her shirt over her head.

"More." He said. She was usually reserved when it came to her feelings, this was different and new. She could feel the heat building inside her body. She was strangely turned on by this expression of pure love.

"I missed the way we can lay there for hours after making love and we don't even need to say anything but we are having an entire conversation." She was whispering in his ear now. His fingers were flicking her nipples through the cotton of her bra. "and the way you look at me like I am the most beautiful creature alive even when I've just woken up and I have no make up on at all."

"Because Emma, you are." He said it like it was pure gospel. She let him kiss her now long and hot.

"You are the only person in the world I can tell anything to. You won't judge me or question me." He laughed happily now. "I missed the way you can make everything in the world disappear, except you and I. No matter how bad it is out there when you are there I know it will be okay." She said she was surprised when Killian reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. She had realized she was crying.

"I'm back here now Swan, it will all be okay." He promised. At that the words were over. They kissed slowly stripping each other. There was no preamble to this. It wasn't about who could drive who crazy or how hot something was it was about touching and tasting and remembering why they were what they were to each other. Once they were both nearly naked, Killian picked Emma up carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. He never stopped kissing her as he laid her out on the bed. He pulled her panties down with his hook, hoping he didn't to tear them. There was no urgency in his movements. Her hands found the top of his underwear. She freed him from them. He was ready for her. He reached between her legs feeling that she was wet and ready. Without any hesitation he climbed on top of her. It took less than a second for him to slip inside of her. She felt the world shrink as it always did. Only her and Killian.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, once he was finally seated fully inside of her.

"I love you." She said back. As she began to move in a slow pace with him. This was the kind of love making Emma and Killian rarely did. Usually it was a frenzy of need. This was two halves of a whole becoming one. He moved inside of her dragging her slowly to orgasm. It felt like hours before she finally felt her body clenching around him, it drove his release. He spilled inside her with a scream. Then he collapsed on her. He looked up at her his head resting between her breasts. He looked as if he hadn't slept in years.

"sleep now." She said knowing he hadn't been doing much of that since they had gotten back.

"what about dinner." He asked.

"I will put it in the fridge. You need to rest." She cooed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked.

"Yes Killian. I will always be here when you wake up." Emma promised. She rose from the bed cleaning herself up. She ate one of the grilled cheese, then put the other in the fridge. Then she climbed back into bed with him. She watched him sleep, relieved that his chest was peacefully rising and falling. She watched until she drifted off to sleep. When Killian woke many hours later he found Emma still cuddled against him. Their bodies entwined in sleep. He knew this was real, and no matter what, they were in this together now.


	11. The attachment

(This one is really smutty, its from a prompt from but-i-swear-im-not-crazy on tumblr prompt was "I have a request for a smutty Emma/reader x Killian, back in the earlier seasons he says "My hook, can I have it back?...or is there another attachment you prefer...", could you do one where he has a vibrator attachment and then things get steamy..." I hope everyone enjoys)

Killian Jones could not help but laugh a little at his current situation. It had taken some time to get his contraption to work right. Emma should be home any minute and then they could test it out. He liked being adventurous in the bedroom but this was new for him. He still didn't completely understand the need for a battery powered penis. However it seemed to be something that woman in this realm used for entertainment. 

Back in the enchanted forest they hadn't had much in the way of sex toys. When he had first gotten to this realm, he had been quite shocked the first time he saw a vibrator. It had been in the window of a shop in New York. It had both appalled and fascinated him. He remembered a few weeks later joking with Emma about adding an attachment other then the hook to his brace. At the time he had been joking, but eventually he had decided they should actually try it. They were sexually adventurous people. 

It wasn't like it was easy to find a prosthetic dildo hand, but eventually he had figured out a way to attach it. At this point, it was more of a joke then anything else . He had watched several porn movies which had been shocking to him at first. He understood exactly how the thing worked now though. He wanted to see if it could elicit the kind of reaction from Emma that it had from the women in the films. So now in true porn fashion he just had to wait for Emma to get home. Hopefully she would like her surprise. 

-/- 

Emma walked in the door of the house she shared with Killian. She'd had a very frustrating day and she wanted nothing more then to relax. Secretly she hoped her pirate would have his way with her, and make her forget the stress of the day. Good sex with Killian could make any day better. She had discovered that fairly early in the relationship. 

As she walked in the door, she called for him. To her chagrin he didn't answer. He must have taken an extra shift at the library or something. She hoped he would be home soon. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed herself a large glass of wine, and decided a hot bath might do her some good. She walked casually into the bedroom, prepared to enter the adjoining bathroom to start the water. Several things hit her as she saw the sight waiting for her on the bed. 

Killian was laying down there, his shirt open to reveal his perfect chest. He had a wicked grin on his face. She wanted to jump him immediately. The second thing that struck her was his left hand. It wasn't as if it had suddenly grown back, but the sight was nearly as strange. Instead of the Silver hook she had grown used to seeing, attached to his brace was a large pink dildo. She laughed aloud as she remembered the old joke he had made about possible alternate attachments to his hook. She never imagined he would actually try something like this, she had to admit it was strangely erotic. She hadn't needed a vibrator since her relationship with Killian had started, she was far to sexually satisfied for that. But, it wasn't the first time she had used one. 

"Surprised Swan." He asked as she set down her wine and looked at him with a wicked grin. 

"I can't believe you did that." She laughed as she walked toward the bed. 

"I thought we would try something new." He teased. She smiled at him. He was seriously the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She was certain she would let him touch her however he wanted to. "It wasn't easy to get this thing working." 

"Alright then pirate." She said. She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss instantly hungry for her. She let him slid his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking other motions. Her skin was already on fire. She began to run her hands over the bare flesh that peaked out of his open shirt. She scraped her nails through his chest hair. He smiled at the sensation of her touch . He felt himself go harder. Anticipation of what was to come spurring his arousal. He used his good hand to help her pull off her own shirt. He wasn't as familiar with the new attachment, but he was able to quickly unhook the black lace bra she wore, revealing her perfect breasts for him. She moaned as he took one in his mouth driving her crazy by switching between flicks of his tongue and gentle bites. She laughed as she felt the strange sensation of the vibrator turning on. He rubbed the slightly moving device over her other nipple still devouring the first with his mouth. She hadn't expected it to feel so good on her nipple as Killian teased her with it. She nearly screamed her body over stimulated and begging for release. She writhed into him jutting her hips into the knee he had placed between her thighs, desperate for more friction. 

"I'm going to fuck you silly with this thing, and just when you think you can't take anymore, I'm going to thrust inside you and spill my seed into you." He promised. She loved when he talked like that to her she was fairly certain he could make her come with just the sound of his voice. 

"Yes Killian, please whatever you want." She begged. She knew she would do anything to stop the burning desire inside of her. Killian drove her mad. 

"Take your pants off." He ordered. He was in control and she liked this side of him. She loved all aspects of this man. Sometimes he could be sweet and loving. Other times he was an predator ready to pounce. He made her want him in ways she had never know it was possible to want anyone. She stood wiggling out of her pants and underwear. His eyes watching her every move. She loved the way he looked at her. It was as if she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She sat back down and he turned the vibrator back on. His eyes were wide. He glided the device down her body. He used his fingers to make sure she was ready. He thrust one inside briefly. The contact made her skin even hotter. She was soaked. He licked the finger clean then smiled moving his modified left hand down her body. She moaned as it touched her inner thigh. The gentle motion driving her mad. He teased her clit briefly. 

"Tell me what you want Emma." He whispered seductively into her ear. 

"Put it inside me." She begged. He listened. The vibrator pushed inside her. She moaned as the her body exploded one simple drive pushing her to the first orgasm. She hadn't realized how close she was. Killian pushed it in further. His arm thrusting in the familiar motion he had when he used his hook on her. It was hot and amazing. She could see him straining in his pants. His cock throbbed begging her to touch him. She shifted so that he was under her she stayed on her knees so that he could continue to thrust up into her. her hands could free him now. She hadn't expected to be so turned on, it was so much better than when she used one on herself. It still didn't compare to the feeling of Killian inside of her, but it was mind blowing all the same. She finally managed to free him from his pants. His cock sprung up looking nearly painfully hard. She spit into her hand and began rubbing up and down his length as he continued to thrust the vibrator inside of her harder. She leaned down and began running her tongue over the tip of him. His thrusts got harder. She whimpered in pleasure. 

"take it your mouth please Emma." He begged. She sat all the way down on the vibrator feeling it to her toes. Then she leaned down and took him into her mouth. She felt her body reaching the brink again as she bobbed over him. She could feel the vibration still deep inside her. He was moaning with her now. She took all of him and nearly blacked out as the second orgasm rocked her body. He pulled the vibrator out of her, his eyes still full of wicked pleasure. She licked up and down a few more times before pulling off with a pop. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, but pure need for him built in her again. He stood pulling her body to the edge of the bed. He adjusted her so that her hips were lined up with his. Then slowly he slid into her. She mewed at him. The reality of his body connecting with hers so much more than the vibrator had been. She was already sore and he knew it, so he took her fast but gentle. Driving the bliss of their connected bodies through her again and again as he thrust. She felt the vibrator move to her clit and the combined sensation of Killian inside her and it's motion brought her to the brink of an impossible third orgasm. 

"let go one more time for me Swan." He begged his motions erratic. His own desire for release was taking over. She let herself go over again, pain and ecstasy filling her as Killian emptied into her a second later. She was instantly boneless. He climbed onto the bed with her. Pulling her close. She winced a little as he repositioned them so that her head was on his chest. 

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Killian asked concern filling his voice. 

"No more than I wanted you to." She admitted. He held her tightly. Only this man could drive that much lust and suddenly replace it with pure love. 

"Good." He said letting out a relieved breath. "could you help me out of this thing." She laughed. Then she snapped her fingers too tired to move and the makeshift brace fell to the floor with magic. 

"There." She teased. 

"not exactly what I had in mind but it worked." He said kissing her hair. "As fun as that was, I think I'll stick to the hook from now on." He teased. 

"I don't know, maybe we will pull that out again for special occasions." She stated. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

"Maybe." He agreed a flicker of the earlier mischief was back. They held each other tightly as they drifted off completely exhausted and sated.


	12. Make-up Sex

Killian had started the day angry. Emma had been called in before he even woke up. He had been having an unusually sexual dream and had awoken only to find the bed empty, he had been forced to take care of himself, instead of having an amazing wake up call with the woman he loved. Then Henry had made a bad turn in the jolly during their lesson and nearly killed both of them. The ship was nearly wrecked. He would need Emma to do some magical repairs later. It was just before when he stopped by the station hoping to get a lunch with Emma.

"I don't have time." Emma told him as he entered the station. He instantly felt the anger peak again. "My mom has to teach a class, and Neal has a terrible cold. Dad had to stay home with him, and now there are hoards of bats flying out of the mines." He grabbed her and kissed her. She seemed temporarily distracted. She smiled instantly, but just as quickly it faded.

"I really can't today Hook. I need to figure out who did this bat thing and stop it before it gets worse." She said. Killian couldn't help it the anger was too close to the surface. She had been working straight through for so many days that he could barely remember, the last time he had spent more the a few minutes with her.

"Can I go with you." He said frustrated at least then he could spend time with her today.

"Its some sort of magic, I think it would be best if I just handle it. I don't want anyone getting hurt." She said. There was clear irritation in her voice.

"So now you think I can't even take care of myself. I have gone with you 100s of time and suddenly a bloody swarm of bats is too much for me I'm not a bloody child Swan!" He snapped.

"I need to do this on my own, I don't have time to fight this out now." She explained.

"You bloody well will fight this out with me. I'm sick of never seeing you and of you pushing me away. It's like all the shit we went through in the underworld doesn't mean anything and it's right back to me being nothing more than your dog chasing you for scraps. I won't be treated like your dog Swan."

"then just stop chasing, I can handle myself. I went to the underworld because I love you, I wanted to be with you, why can't that be enough for you." She asked. "you know I'm not good at this."

"I know, but I need you to be right now." He pleaded. He could feel the anger between them he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Emma. Their mutual heart radiated it. "I need some indication that you care."

"Turning you into the dark one to save you wasn't enough, going to the underworld after you, no apparently that wasn't enough either. I don't know what more I can possibly do for you!" She exclaimed. "I have to go."

"You wouldn't have had to do all of that if you had just trusted me in the first place, and not turned me dark." He screamed the anger blazing now.

"you were the one that couldn't handle it!" she said it with daggers in her voice. He was still blocking her path. She shoved past. "I have a job to do, Killian we can finish this later."

"We shall see." Killian screamed after her. "This isn't over Swan."

"I know." She screamed back anger seething. This was all the unspoken stuff they had yet to talk about. Emma pulled the bug out of the parking lot before letting the tears sting her eyes. She hadn't meant what she had said. It was meaner then she intended.

She had been hoping to spend some quality time with Killian today, but instead her brother was sick and everything was falling apart. So when he had walked in asking for a time she had snapped. She missed the quite days they had spent together when he had first gotten back, sometimes real life made things harder. Killian Jones was worth fighting for. She realized then a smiled crossed her face.

-/-

Two hours later the bats were handled and the crisis was over. Granny had gone over to take care of Neal and David had finally been able to relieve her at the station. She had a lot of kissing up to do if she was going to make things right with the pirate. She walked in the door threw her coat on the sofa and sighed. Killian wasn't home. She hadn't really expected him to be. Yet she had hoped. She grabbed her phone and texted him. She knew he would get it, despite the fact that he most likely would not reply.

"Please come home." She texted, not really wanting to say more in a text message. She went upstairs nearly putting on one of the sexy outfits she had purchased when she was out with Regina a few weeks earlier. Instead she put her robe on over her naked body. She wasn't going to apologize with sex, but she still wanted to show Killian exactly how much she loved him. She used her magic to set the mood in the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard the door click open downstairs.

"I'm up here." She shouted down at Killian. She adjusted the robe to make sure everything was covered. He walked up. She could see from his eyes that he'd had a few hits of rum. He wasn't drunk yet though.

"you have time to bloody talk now, so you call me here again, I come like an idiot dog." He said. She could see that he was still angry and a little defeated.

"I'm sorry." She managed. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you to take care of yourself in Camelot, and that I was so afraid of loosing you that I let darkness consume you rather then give you up. Killian watching you die, stabbing that knife through you, that was the single worst moment of my life. I am just scared of loosing you all over again. I'm sorry for everything." His facial expression changed to a questioning one.

"I lost myself to the darkness , and I've been afraid that you would only see the monster I became when it was inside of me. I didn't know how to react when it felt like you might be pushing away from me again." Killian admitted.

"I am not pushing you away Hook." She explained. "real life gets busy. I'm not going to promise I will be here every morning when you wake up, but I promise that wherever you are is home, and no matter what I come home to you."

"I can feel that." He admitted the calm washing over him as he felt her emotions running into him. "I'm sorry too." He said. He walked to the bed then, ending the nervous back and forth pacing he was doing. He sat down next to her. "Why didn't you want me to go with you?" He asked she shuttered.

"I'm scared of loosing you again, like I said." She explained. "I'm terrified that If I put you in danger again you will die, and there won't be a way for me to bring you back this time."

"I'm still a survivor Swan." He said. "I came back from the dead. You can't be more of a survivor than that. You don't need to protect me." He explained.

"I know, but it's still there. I want a life. With marriage and kids and everything. I never wanted that until you. I don't think I could live without you."

"I promise love, I can handle a hoard of bats." He explained. "Or whatever else life throws our way.

"I know." She said. At that she grabbed his face and kissed it. He smiled and let her control the kiss. His eyes had been wandering to the patch of already exposed skin just above her breasts.

"I'm still a little angry at you." He teased. He pulled her in close.

"I'll just have to see if I can fix that." She explained. She looked at him with her green eyes. Suddenly a feeling of pure and perfect love radiated through Killian's body. He quickly realized with awe that it wasn't from him. It was from Emma. Once the feeling washed over him he found himself wondering how he could ever have doubted Emma Swan. He felt ashamed of his behavior.

"Don't." She said as if reading him. "I am not an easy person to love and I have pushed you away a lot in the past."

"You are the easiest person in the whole world to love swan, for me, it's the only option." He stated. At those words she fell even more in love with him. The fact that after all she had put him through he still felt that way amazed her. His hand found the tied belt of her robe now. She let him untie it and it fell open. His eyes studied her naked form under the opening. His hand and hook reaching in to tease her exposed breasts. The cool metal of the hook vs the rough warmth of his calloused hand turned her on. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. His lips met hers the kiss deepening to something hungry. He shifted taking one breast in his mouth while he pinched the other teasingly. He couldn't believe how fast his mood had shifted from anger to lust. Emma did amazing things to him. She pulled his duster jacket taking it off. It landed in a heap under them on the bed. Then he lifted his arms and she pulled off his shirt throwing it across the room. Her hands instantly found his bare chest, as if they had been desperate to feel his skin. Everywhere she touched it was as if his skin lit on fire. She nearly screamed as his hand found its way between her legs.

"Killian." She said her eyes widening as the first finger entered her. He loved driving her wild. She fumbled unhooking his leather pants. She managed to pull them down enough to free him. His coat was still under them, but neither seemed to notice. She stroked up and down him with her hand while he slid a second finger inside of her. He began to work her clit her with the flat side of his Hook. He knew that she loved it when he used his hook on her. She spit in her own hand then continued to stroke knowing it felt better when it was wet. He moaned as she stroked him. He shoved a third finger in working in and out.

"Fuck." Emma said.

"Oh I intend to very soon." He said . His hook rubbed up and down a few times. Then finally she felt herself come. Her hand still stroked him. He was moaning, and thrusting into her hand now.

"You need to stop now Emma." He said. She realized he was beginning to pulse in her hand. She could see in his eyes that he was desperate to be inside her. She stopped and bent over sliding so her bottom was toward him. She could feel his control snap. He pulled his pants the rest of the way down so that he was naked. He moved so that his body was on top of her.

"Are you ready Emma?" He whispered need thick in his voice.

"Yes." She smiled. He wasted no time entering her. He loved how their bodies fit. He had never experienced anything so perfect. He pushed in and slid nearly all the way out. Then he sheathed himself all the way in again. Emma let out a moan. He could feel the pure ecstasy pouring out of her. He moved faster her rhythm matching his. It wouldn't take long like this, he could hit her so deep from this angle. She encouraged him by rocking her body into him his eyes crossed and he nearly came. He struggled to maintain control. He reached around and used his hook on her again. She screamed the cold metal driving her wild. He tried to hold it as she rocked against him again, this time he exploded inside of her. He continued to rub a few more strokes before finally feeling the grip of her orgasm around him. They both collapsed instantly. Rolling to their sides so that Emma was the small spoon. Killian didn't slip out of her for several seconds.

"Maybe I should get angry at you more often." Killian said as he nuzzled her neck.

"They say makeup sex is always the best." She said with a smile.

"Its always great with you Swan." He said. "But that was…"

"I love you." She cut his off touching her lips to his.

"I love you too Swan." He said and the fight was officially over.


	13. First time in the underworld

As Emma felt Killian's lips touch hers. She suddenly knew everything would be alright. She was bringing the man she loved home with her now matter what happened he wanted to be with her. She had just needed him to believe. She needed more than ever to show him that he was worth saving and she needed to save him. Without Killian half of her heart would always be missing. 

"I'm sorry Emma." He explained, as their lips separated. "I am very sorry about how wretched I behaved." 

"Down here or up there?" She asked teasingly. He looked slightly abashed. 

"both actually." He smiled. "Mostly it was things I said to you in our home, about how you would always be an orphan. I knew that would hurt you. In that moment that was all I wanted. I don't know how you could still love me after that." 

"Because I love you Killian Jones, no matter what you've done." She said. He laughed a real full laugh this time. "Something funny?" 

"I know what your quoting for once." He smiled. "I said that to you." 

"yes you did and in the end you proved it, to everyone. You sacrificed yourself so that I wouldn't. You are the hero Killian." Emma said. He pulled her in and kissed her again. 

"Good to see you two worked it out." Regina said. She was trying hard not to smile but Emma knew she was happy for them. 

"We need to round everyone up, find our son and get back to the loft. We need leverage against Hades and now that the pages are gone, it will be harder." Emma explained. 

"I'm sorry." Killian said again. 

"You didn't destroy them, liam did. We'll figure it out. We always do." Emma said then took his hand. 

-/- 

After a meeting at the loft, Emma managed to convince everyone that there was no longer room for them to all stay. She and Killian were going to go stay at the underworld equivalent of their place. Killian seemed nervous but happier like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

"We are here." Emma said as she walked in. It almost felt like home, but not quite. The underworld wasn't perfect. It was a reasonable facsimile however. 

"your home is just as lovely here as it is in Storybrooke." Killian said. 

"our home." Emma corrected. "I don't want to live here without you." 

"our home." He said as he pulled her close. He kissed her, the hint of nervousness was back. 

"I love you." She said as they pulled apart again. Her hand snaked under his shirt. His jacket fell to the floor. "let me show you how much." 

"I didn't want it to be like this." He said but he didn't stop her. "I keep trying to make the first time we make love this special thing. I want you to know that I love you and that I don't just want you for your body." 

"don't you like my body?" She teased pulling her shirt up over her head so that she stood in front of him in only her bra. 

"you know I can't resist you Swan, you are still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He stated. 

"Please Killian." She said. "make love to me." 

"As you wish." He said. His hand found her breast. Teasing her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. She heard a click and the brace that held on his hook clicked off. He set it on top of a sheet covered piece of furniture. 

"So you do take it off during sex." She had often wondered that. It was a bit of a pity she had something of a fetishes for that hook. 

"no." He answered. "But when I make love to someone, which is a rare thing, I always take it off. I refuse to call what we are about to do sex. I have had sex many times. But never with some one I loved like I love you." 

"What about Milah?" He smiled now. 

"I loved her, I won't lie to you about that." He paused. "But I never felt about her or anyone the way I feel about you. I am not sure what I am without you, but I know I'm not complete." 

"I know." She said. He kissed her lips again. Her leg went around him as they kissed. If he kissed like this she couldn't imagine how great the sex would be. She needed Killian. To her surprise, he hiked her up. Her legs wrapped around him so that he could carry her. He moved slowly to the bedroom she was grateful that there was a sheet and pillows on the bed already. He set her down gently his lips never leaving hers. She helped him pull his shirt off. He starred at the bra. She wondered suddenly if he has ever seen a bra before. " Something confusing captain?" She asked. 

"I can't figure out how to get this off with only one hand." He admitted. 

"let me help." She teased. She slipped the bra off. He watched in wonder as her breasts revealed themselves to him for the first time. He licked his lips hungrily. 

"you are exquisite Emma." He managed his gaze reverent . How could this woman love him. How could she want him enough to have come down here after him? He didn't need the answer, all that mattered was that she loved him and god's if he didn't love her right back. His higher brain function began to fail him as he grabbed one breast in his hand and began teasing the other with his tongue. Emma let out a delectable noise. Her hand found his shirt and began to pull it up. He stopped only long enough to get it over his head. Her gaze as she saw his chest was nearly as reverent as his had been. He dived back down continuing his ministrations on the other breast. 

"Killian, did anyone ever tell you how amazing you are at that." She said. 

"I've been told I'm good at many things love. I hope it's true." He explained. Emma giggled. 

"So far so good." She said. He moved back up her body. His lips found hers. Their tongues warred for several minutes. She moved her mouth down nipping at his neck for several seconds. He moaned enjoying the feeling. She kissed back up and found his jawbone, then his mouth again. She reached between his legs feeling his arousal in his pants. 

"No love not yet." He said. He wanted her so badly that he didn't know how long he could last inside of her. He was determined to make her come at least once first. He slid himself down her body. He could feel the contour of her form. He loved playing with her. He undid the fly of her jeans and pulled them down kissing her left leg as he slowly revealed her skin. He kissed the ball of her foot after he finally pulled them all the way off. He then moved back up the right leg kissing slowly up. Her skin was on fire and she needed him. It was enough to drive her mad. 

"Please Killian more." She said. She felt relief as he kissed the inside of each thigh. Her pair of blue boyshorts was still between them. 

"I quiet like these nickers love." He said. Then he slid his hand upward. His fingers found her bundle of nerves and he teased it. "I suspect I will like what is underneath them even more." 

At those words he slid a single finger inside of her. She moaned and her eyes blew open. He smiled knowing she was enjoying this as he continued to circle with his thumb, his finger moving in and out. He felt her body begin to move into his hand. She was soaked. He marveled at how much he could turn her on. He shifted and placed a second finger within her. Her entire body convulsed. 

"So close." She said in a barely audible breath. 

"Come for me love. Let go." He whispered the words directly into her ear. "you never have to be afraid to let go with me." She did, her entire body convulsed. Before she could even come down from the high, she felt him pulling off the panties. He instantly seated himself between her legs. His mouth found her slit and he licked with his tongue flat. 

"fuck you taste like heaven love." He said then began licking more as she screamed. His tongue entered her and she let him fuck her with it. He used it on her as if he had been pleasuring her for years. It had never been so amazing. She felt the pull of another orgasm. His finger joined his tongue then and he teased her clit more. 

"I'm going to….fuck." She screamed his name as she came again like a damn bursting, he let her ride it out for a second. He stood removing his pants and boxers briefs. 

"you still with me love." He asked. She was transfixed, seeing his naked form for the first time. 

"I've been told I'm rather large." He said. It wasn't bragging, but he also wasn't joking. He was big. Much bigger than the men Emma was used to. She relished it if he was as good with it as his fingers and tongue it would be mind-blowing. "Its been a very long time, I don't want to disappoint you." 

"You could never disappoint me Killian." She smiled up at him. "I already love you too much to ever let you go." She said. "Please I need you inside of me." She explained. He said nothing as he climbed back on top of her. He kissed her brow then her cheek, then her lips. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. "I'll try to take it very slow." 

"yes." Emma said. She reached between them grabbing him in her hand and stroking, her thumb flicking over his tip teasingly, then she lined him up with her center. He slid his stumped arm under her slightly as just the belled head entered her. She felt amazing. He moved pushing in a little more. He let her adjust to his size it had been a long time for her as well. He moved one last time, the rest of him sliding home. He stayed still his eyes locked on hers. He had never felt anything as amazing as being fully inside Emma Swan. His Emma now. She had officially spoiled him for anyone else. He locked eyes with her and she nodded as he began to move. He pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in slowly. She rolled her hips up into him making it 100 times better. "More Killian." She begged. He obliged shifting so that he could hit her even deeper. His eyes crossed as she met him thrust for thrust. It was like two pieces of a puzzle cut perfectly for each other. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer. The edges of his vision were blurry and he could feel it building in the base of his spine. He reached down and teased Emma again he wanted to feel her clinching around him. 

"give me one more love." He said she looked down watching the spot where he disappeared inside her again and again. His movements were becoming erratic. She moved her own hand over his adding pressure. The combination of both of them bringing her to orgasm a second before he spilled within her. 

"I love you so much Emma." He said as soon as they finished riding out the high. 

"and I you." She said mocking the words he had said to her so many times before. "More then I thought it was possible to love." 

"I promise I'll never let you go again." He said 

"I will just come after you if you do." She said. 

"You are truly impossible." He said 

"You still love me for it." She added. 

"Yes lass , I do." He said. Soon after they drifted off to sleep , and when they woke they were still in each others arms. Their bodies perfectly entwined. 


	14. Wedding day

Special thanks to Padfootette for the prompt.

Emma stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Killian. Her hair had been pinned partially up so that half her curls cascaded down her back and the other half framed her face beautifully. Snow stared at her with a surprised gasp.

"you look stunning." Snow said tears forming in her eyes. The dress was a beautiful dark blush champagne almost the color of flesh, but not quiet. White lace embroidery was overlaid over the top. Giving her the bridal look she desired.

"you think it's pink enough?" Emma asked. "Killian wanted pink. He said it reminds him our first date. I just want him to remember how much he loves me."

"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you Emma." She reassured. "I promise even if he hates the dress he loves the woman wearing it so it won't matter. You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen Emma."

"He won't hate the dress though right?" She asked nerves clearly fraying.

"no, it's perfect Emma." She reassured again.

"Alright ladies before we all burst into tears, let's go get this girl married." Regina smiled. She was wearing a tea length dress in pale blue that matched the color of Snows. Snows dress was floor length. Regina seemed to be slowly making it through the day. She had been struggling since Robin, but it was getting better. David approached them. He looked taken aback at the sight of his daughter. She could see tears nearly forming in his eyes.

"you look… amazing." He said taking her hand. "I always dreamed of walking my daughter down the aisle someday. I'm so glad you are letting me."

"thanks dad." She smiled. Her eyes were full of tears but she couldn't cry yet, not until Killian saw her. She had promised herself tears were only for Killian today. Henry stood at the base of the steps. His eyes widened as he saw Emma.

"I wanted to see you before I get in the car with grandpa and head to the jolly." Henry explained. "I spoke with Killian earlier. He had a miserable night on the boat without you, but he is excited now. August is keeping him company they seem to be bonding."

"We should join them soon." David said. " we don't have too long Henry, we need to get going." Killian and Emma were getting married on the deck of the Jolly Roger at sunset. It has been her idea. Killian thought she would want something grander. She told him that nothing was more fitting then marrying a pirate on his ship. Archie was going to perform the ceremony.

"protect this." Emma said to Regina as she pulled off the custom hook and swan engagement ring Killian had given her those months back. Its ruby glistened as Regina took it.

"You look so beautiful mom." Henry said.

"You better get over there kid, you are the best man." Emma said. "don't keep the groom waiting."

"I love you mom." Henry said as he slipped out the door.

"I love you too." She managed still fighting with the tears. It was getting harder. She would however hold them until the moment she saw Killian. He deserved to see her break with love for him. "Killian is waiting for you." Henry was riding with David, she with Regina and her mother. August, Belle, and Grannie were to be among the less then 20 guests that would be attending. They waited until the coast was clear. Killian was being crazy about the superstition of seeing her before the wedding. He hadn't even wanted to see a photo of her dress on the model. He was actually convinced that it would be bad luck. Emma didn't believe in bad luck after everything that had happened. She and Killian had already been through the worst. She saw this as the light at the end of the tunnel.

They waited until Snow signaled that the cost was clear, then headed out the door. Loading the three of them and Emma's dress into the bug wasn't an easy task, but they managed. It was about 6:30 when they arrived at the dock. David greeted them, explaining that Killian was well hidden and Emma could head to the marina building where she would wait until the ceremony was to start. Henry was to escort Regina. She was carrying a single rose arrow in reminder of Robin, who would have been in the wedding if things were different.

"We should be starting very soon." David said. "sunset is in about 30 minutes."

"Good." Emma said. Her nerves were nearly shot. "I want to start already." It didn't take 10 minutes for Henry to come. He walked into the room smiled at Emma one more time before grabbing Regina's arm.

"almost showtime." He said. Emma let out a relieved breath. Killian was ready.

"How is he?" Emma asked. Henry smiled.

"he's a wreck." Henry laughed. "he gave me this to give to you."

"What is it." Emma looked at the square box in confusion.

"open it." Henry said. Emma tore into the paper wondering how Killian had managed to wrap it with only one hand. She smiled when she saw it's contents. It was so completely Killian . Inside was a metal flask, with a swan etched into the front, around the spout was a tag which read. "for Emma, my true love." She had never fought back tears so hard. She smiled when she removed the cap and discovered it was already filled with rum. She took a very small sip then sealed it. She slipped it into the small bag she had brought along with her change of close.

"Its time." Her mother said as Henry and Regina made their way out the door and began the short walk to the boat. Emma let out a breath as each of her parents took an arm.

"I'm ready." She said realizing for the first time all day she wasn't nervous at all.

Killian stood nervously on the deck of the Jolly. Twenty faces sat on white benches in front of him. The benches took up most of the deck. Belle had somehow managed to get a small arch for them to stand under on deck as well. Killian was grateful for her help. He smiled as Henry and Regina became visible at the top of the gangplank. His heart thundered. Emma wouldn't be far behind them. He was nearly sick with desire to see her. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink the night before. He had felt strange without her in bed next to him. He had grown used to waking up with her.

"ready?" Henry asked as he and Regina reached the end of the makeshift aisle. Killian didn't get a chance to answer. He heard the sound of the music changing and watched everyone get to their feet. He watched the gangplank for what felt like years but was probably seconds. Finally they appeared. Killian instantly felt it as her eyes met his. She was a vision. Her dress was pink, just as he had requested with beautiful white lace. In all of his nearly 300 years of life, he had never seen anything so perfect. As he saw tears in her beautiful green eyes, he broke, crying and not caring who saw as tears came.

"hi." She said as she and her parents reached them.

"hi love." He managed. The tears were still coming, but slower now.

"as we all know killian and Emma's love story is not a conventionally one. But there is little question they share the rarest magic of all. True love…" Archie began Killian wasn't really listening. He was too busy studying his princess. Grateful that from this day on she would be his forever. Time seemed to pass slowly as he heard the guests sniffles and laughs. Killian smiled as Archie approached the point in the ceremony he was most waiting for.

"Emma and Killian have decided to write their own vows." Archie paused. "Emma will go first."

"I…" She faltered a little he squeezed her hand tighter. His eyes telling her that they were the only two people on the ship in that moment. "I never really believed in love. I never had a reason to, then I was sucked to the enchanted forest and met this pirate. We climbed a beanstalk together. Even though I didn't trust him yet, I knew there was something about him. I have never been one for words but that single event changed me. Ever since that moment you have been chipping away at my armor and breaking down the walls. You taught me that it is okay to let someone in, when I lost you I…" her voice broke again.

"…I thought that I would never be whole again, then Zeus brought you back to me, and now I won't waste another moment. I love you Killian, more then you could ever imagine. I will spend every day showing you that." He broke a little again kissing her hand as tears threatened him.

"Killian." Archie said.

"When we were in the underworld." He started. "you chose to save me instead of your own heart, and I realized that what we had was true love, it broke me because, I knew I would most likely have to let you go. That was the best and worst moment of my entire life. I have been alive a very long time Emma and I haven't always been the person I am today, but you changed me. You taught me that no matter what has happened in the past you can be forgiven. I loved you almost the very moment I laid eyes on you and that love has only gotten stronger everyday. I only need one thing to be happy for the rest of my life Emma. That is you." She was sobbing now. He pulled her to him holding her. There was not a dry eye on the boat. He let her go but they only separated a little still basically holding each other.

"since I think we can I all feel the love between these two, I'll make this simple." Archie paused. "Killian do you take Emma?"

"I do."

"and Emma?" He asked.

"I do." She said voice still chocked up.

"then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife ." He smiled at them. "you may now kiss the bride." Killian didn't hesitate he swept Emma up kissing her so fiercely that she again forgot they were not the only two people on the boat. Applause rang out all around them.

-/-

Killian smiled hours later as the last guests exited the ship. It had been a nice party. Food and drink and even a little dancing had been had. Killian and Emma remained aboard alone. Emma's hair was still pinned and she was still in the beautiful pink wedding dress. She intended to change before they could go home. He wanted to peel her out of the dress and have his way with her first.

"I should go change." She admitted her eyes still locked with his.

"not yet." He said. She looked at him as if he had confused her.

"why?" She asked seeing the familiar look in his eyes.

"Every man has a vision of peeling his bride out of her wedding dress on his wedding day. I have waited 300 years to have a bride and I will get what I want." He smiled. He stood and pulled her close to him. His lips crashing on hers. He let his full passion show for the first time. They were alone now. He could show her just how much he wanted her. He had her always now. This side of Killian Jones was only for Emma. He scooped her off her feet swooping her up true bridal style. She laughed.

"What are you doing?" She said giggled as he carried her down the stairs to the captains quarters.

"making love to my wife." He emphasized the last word like a prayer. As soon as they were in the captains quarters. He Let her down, turning her so that her back was directly to him. He moved her hair to the side. His lips brushed her neck. She moaned a little at the contact. He reached down, his single hand finding the hidden zipper on her dress. He kissed her neck again as he slowly undid the dress. He revealed the tight black lacy corset underneath.

"you never had any intention of changing out of this dress without me did you." He said understanding her game for the first time.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said not making eye contact with him. He turned her back around, the dress slipping down her shoulders he kissed the skin there reverently.

"I love this dress by the way." He said. She smiled pleased.

"I was hoping you might. Glad I know my husband." She smiled knowingly. He kissed his way back up to her mouth. He slipped his tongue in caressing hers. She opened up to him her hands running through his hair. He deepened the kiss even more making it nearly hurt. He reached down, slipping the dress further down her body. She helped him out of his jacket and shirt desperately trying to reach his bare chest. When she did her hands found his chest hair, tracing the curves of his body. She knew his body better then her own. He moaned at her touch. He gave it one more tug and the dress fell to the ground revealing everything under it. Killian stared at the black lacy garments covering Emma's body. He looked at her as if she were breakfast.

"As much as I like this." He said still examining her body. "I want you naked love."

He immediately reached out thumbing her nipples through the corset. She keened, his touch driving her wild. She always seemed to want more of him. She thought back to him tying that scarf around her cut with his teeth at the top of the beanstalk and realized that was the very first time she had desired him. She had never intended anything to come of it, now he was her husband.

"more." She begged as he pulled the corset down enough to free her breasts he kissed his way down taking one nipple and then the other in his mouth. He licked the valley between her breasts as her hand found him and palmed him through his pants.

"bloody hell Swan." He proclaimed.

"Its Jones now." She said continuing to rub him as she nibbled his ear.

"yes." He agreed. "But you will always be my Swan."

"Always." She agreed. He unhooked the back of the corset masterfully with his hook, not tearing it at all. Emma wondered how he had gotten so good at that.

"I love you Mrs. Jones." He said tenderly as he pulled down her panties. The garters coming with them. She stared at him as he moved to remove his pants. He started to kiss down her body, but she stopped him locking her eyes with him. There would be time for that later, right now she simply wanted to be one with her husband.

"make love to me." She said. He stared at her eyes tender. "Show me."

"aye." He said. Them he shifted his body on top of hers. She reached down stroking and guiding him to her soaked entrance. He paused for a moment as she started to close her eyes. "Look at me love." He said when her eyes had locked with his, he slid home. She felt her body shift to accommodate him, the familiar and yet amazing feeling of being filled by Killian took over. He was slow and practiced taking her to the edge but not letting her fall. His eyes remained locked with hers as he maintained the slow pace. She was surprised when the first orgasm hit her. Killian had to pull nearly all the way out to avoid spilling into her, but he managed sliding back in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt in her again. This time he was less tender taking her with fury and desperately chasing his own release. The second time she came he emptied himself deep inside her, screaming her name like a prayer.

"Did I remind you Mr. Jones, how much I love you." She explained once her heart had begun to beat normally again.

"yes, but I can always, hear it again." He laughed.

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." He answered and crushed her lips with a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the very very late update everyone. Real life has not been letting me get any writing done. I'm hoping to have updates to my other stories in a few days until then enjoy this fun bit of fluff which is finally the second part of my previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Emma sat in the bathroom anxiously waiting for the pregnancy test to show one line or two. She had been pregnant before and she was fairly sure but the test would tell her for certain. She couldn't wait to tell Killian. Since their wedding aboard the jolly Roger nearly 5 months earlier, Killian had been eager to start a family. Emma had been slightly more hesitant. She didn't know how to handle a baby. She hadn't really been a mother to a baby before. She had given Henry up without ever even holding him. She hadn't come back into his life until he was much older. 

As the timer dinged 5 minutes she finally got the courage to look at the test. There were of course two pink lines. That was a positive. She grabbed another brand and tried that as well. A few minutes later, same result. This time a blue plus sign. Relief and terror washed through her in waves. She was happy. She had never wanted to have a child until Killian Jones came into her life, but now she did. She just could not imagine bringing a kid into their lives. They were constantly fighting some monster or another. Every time they defeated a villain another cropped up in its place. Her child would probably always be in danger. Especially since she was the savior. Part of her couldn't help thinking it wasn't right to do this to a kid. 

Suddenly her mind flashed to herself starring down into the eyes of her baby, Blue eyes, Killian's eyes. She suddenly knew everything would be okay. Killian would love her and their child. She was profoundly aware of the love she shared with the man she had chosen. It would all be okay. She wasn't a scared and alone 19 year old anymore. She hadn't been abandoned in jail by father of this child. She was an adult with a husband. She was a savior, she could face whatever came her way. Her pirate would always be there for her. They shared real and genuine true love. They could do this together. 

She did kind of fear that true love would give her baby magic. She loved having magic, but not everyone agreed. There was a fear surrounding magic. Too many of the people of this town had been exposed to evil dark magic. She hoped she and Killian's child would be just a normal baby. Her brother was the product of true love and he had absolutely no magic at all. No matter what this baby was a product of the love she shared with Killian, it would be perfect. 

After that revelation, she was excited. It took Killian two hours and 37 minutes to get home from the library. She had counted down every minute. She decided to cook them a nice dinner and then give the tests to Killian inside a wrapped present. It was silly but she wanted to tell him in just the right way. He seemed very interested in the wrapped box but played along with Emma's game. In classic Emma style she burned dinner, not to the level that it was completely inedible, but definitely burned. 

"As much as I love you Swan, you are a terrible cook. You should have let me handle this. Catching bad guys is your thing making dinner is mine." He teased her. She leaned down and kissed his softly. 

"I wanted to do something special." She assured, poking at her slightly charred meatball. 

"I know Swan." He said he kissed her brow affectionately. Then teased. "It isn't awful." 

"thanks." She said giving him a playful slap. He laughed, then took another bite. 

"Its definitely the best you've done yet." He explained 

"Well I guess that's better than nothing." She smiled. 

"I will teach you." He said again pulling her into his lap. His plate was nearly empty. "It would be fun." 

"Its actually criminal how good you are at cooking. You are a pirate and you only have one hand. It should be hard for you, but it's like you're a natural." She explained. 

"I'm a natural at many things love." He said lifting his eyebrow in his seductive way. He pulled her into a kiss but ended it quickly as she tried to deepen it. 

"What was that for?" She asked sad that he had pushed her away. 

"none of that until I open my present." he explained. Emma smiled she gestured to the wrapped box. 

"fine." She said her heart suddenly jumping to her throat. Killian ripped into the paper babbling about how it wasn't his birthday and wondering if he had forgotten some occasion. He looked confused as the two pregnancy tests fell out. 

"what are these?" He asked. Emma realized he had probably never actually seen a pregnancy test before. The plan wasn't quiet as good as she thought. She smiled curling into him a little more. Usually she loved his lack of understanding of the modern world, right now it was frustrating. 

"They are pregnancy tests." Emma said with a patient smile. Killian's eyes grow to the size of saucers. He stared at both of them. Studying the little displays. 

"Does the plus mean?" Killian asked hopefully. 

"yes. It means I'm pregnant." She blurted. He pulled her close kissing her hard. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs lips never parting. They left the dirty dishes on the table neither caring in the blissful happiness of the moment. When he finally did he set her down onto their bed, he looked at her as of he had never seen her before. 

"Are you happy?" She asked 

"More than I ever have been." He said. "You have given me most of the happiest moments of my life. When we were in the underworld and I realized we shared true love, or when you said you loved me just because I needed to know. Even the day you agreed to marry me, none of that even comes close to this moment. I never thought that anything could top those things. I'm scared, for good reason, but I'm also very happy." 

"I was scared too at first." She admitted cuddling into him. "Then I remembered I'm not in this alone. I have you. You will be with me no matter what."

"Aye." He said.

"I love you so much." She smiled. 

"I love you." He said back. She leaned over reaching for the fly of his pants. He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Are you sure that this is okay?" 

"positive. There is nothing wrong with sex during pregnancy most doctors encourage it. We will both be fine." She explained. He wasted no time. He quickly guided her hand back to her task smiling when she reached her hand under his boxers and stroked him slightly. He let out a slight moan when her hand wrapped around him. 

"I want you." He said. As much as he always longed to make her come many times before entering her now was not that time. He longed for nothing more than to make love to his wife. She smiled understanding him completely. The dance was slow, they both savored every inch of skin, stripping each other piece by piece. When Killian stood naked before her Emma practically gasped. She was still sometimes so taken aback by his beauty. Killian kissed just below the rim of her underwear, removing the final obstacle between them. He reached his hand down to her folds tentatively checking to make sure that she was ready. 

"Please Killian." She mewed letting him know that she was just as ready as he was. Tonight was about foreplay and bravado. It was about love. He pulled his hand out finding it soaked and ready. He reached between them his body on top of hers and guided himself to her entrance. He kissed her gently as he entered her. He wanted her to understand just how precious she was to him. He stayed nearly still inside of her moving very slowly in and out. She relished in his size but was desperate for more. She struggled between the desire for more friction and wanting the moment to last forever. After a few more slow strokes Emma rolled her hips up into him. His control slipped a little. He bit down on Emma's lip then smacked his body in and out faster and more desperate this time. Emma encouraged him by rolling her body up into him again and again in time with his thrusts. 

"you are the most amazing thing in the world Emma." Killian said his one hand finding her bundle of nerves and beginning to play with it. "Come undone for me love." 

It didn't take long the sounds of lovemaking filled the room as Emma let out a cry of ecstasy. Killian following a second later. 

"I love you." Emma said staring into his eyes it was one of those times when they had connected completely. 

"I love you." Killian said smiling down at her. "both of you." 

In the coming months times would get hard. They would probably face a new villain and a pregnant savior and all the things that went along with living in the town of storybrooke. But in the end both of them new with a shadow of doubt, that they would face what came next together.


End file.
